


Danganronpa V3 Another Reality

by Eggsdee32



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Gonta Kirumi Ryoma, K1-BO - Freeform, Kaito Miu Kokichi, Korekiyo Tenko, Shuichi Kaede Maki Himiko Rantaro, Tommy Angie Tsumugi Aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsdee32/pseuds/Eggsdee32
Summary: Students forced to participate in a killing game as ultimate's. In this reality however things are not as they seem to be... 18 students however only few students can get out of the school who will come out victorious and who will become the loserOnly you can see what happens as I'll tell you the reader a story.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1 A Deadly Deception

Kaede POV As I finally awaken to I realized that all I could see was darkness and misery surrounding me.

Hello?? Anyone here???

First of all my name is Kaede Akamatsu I am a regular student however I am quite good as a pianist   
I have two siblings my younger sister named Kaori and the youngest one who is named Aqua

Can someone hear me?? I scream

Kaede:"Ugh It seems noeone can hear me"

As I sat there in what I believe is a locker I try to find a lock to see if it can open.

Kaede:"Oh"

Bingo I found it oh whoops

Kaede:"Woahhh oof"

As I fell I accidentally hit someone while falling

Kaede:" I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Mysterious Person:"I'm fine"

I do not recognize this person however they told me their name

Mysterious Person:"My name is Shuichi Saihara It's nice to meet you"

Kaede:"My name is Kaede Akamatsu"

Shuichi:"It's nice to meet to meet you Kaede"

I gave him a smile and he smile back then I proceed to ask him if he remembers anything

Shuichi:"To be honest I don't have any memory"

Kaede:"Me too I don't know what's going on here but I think we should go and explore I think we're in some sort of school?"

Shuichi:"yeah staying here won't help us let's go explore"

As we decided to explore we ran into someone wait a second is that?!

Mysterious Person: "Big sis"

This mysterious Person is my sister Aqua but how did she get here. My sister Aqua doesn't have the best legs so we decided to give her a wheelchair to make her mobile but I never imagine to see her in such a state here.

Kaede:"Sister what are you doing here"

Aqua:"How should I know I was asleep and when I woke up I didn't know where I was all I know was that I couldn't move so I found a wheelchair"

Shuichi:"She's your sister Kaede?"

Aqua:"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Aqua Akamatsu it's a pleasure to meet you"

Shuichi:"It's nice to meet you to Aqua I'm Shuichi Saihara"

Kaede:"Anyways since your here let's stick together to be honest me and shuichi don't know where we are either"

Aqua:" It's ok Big sis anywaysss let's go to the gym there could be something there"

Shuichi"The gym huh?"

Aqua:" Yes when I was exploring a bit I heard some voices coming from the gym it's not to far from here why don't we all go as a group?"

Kaede:"It doesn't hurt to find out what it is so let's go"

As we continue exploring this lonely school we soon to realize it was not as   
quiet as we thought it was

Shuichi:"What's this"

As we proceed to walk a dog came infront of us or more correctly a German shepherd

Aqua:"Aww look how cute it is"

Kaede:"Let me see hmm it looks like it has a collar"

Shuichi:"What's it's name"

Tommy it reads

Kaede:"Tommy is that your name?"

The dog smiles with glee and barks happily

Dog:"Bark"

Aqua:"I think the dog said yes so it's name it's Tommy"

Shuichi:"I think it's a guy let me check for a second"

Shuichi:"Yes it's a guy german shepherd"

Kaede:"Well what do we do guys?"

Aqua:"UMMM we take tommy of course with us"

Kaede:"Huh?"

Aqua:" I mean the more people we have the better plus tommy is a german Shepherd he can I don't know bark at people and scare them away"

Shuichi:"I think taking him for now is a good option beside we don't know if this school is dangerous or not"

Aqua:"Exactly why he is coming with us"

As I look at tommy puppy dog eyes and My sister puppy dog eyes I couldn't help but give in

Kaede:"Fine well take him for now"

Aqua:"Yayyyyyy"

Dog:"Wags Tail"

Shuichi:"Ok then I think we're all ready to go to the gym"

Kaede:"Yeah let's all go to the gym now"

We search the empty hallways for any signs of the gym and some how we found it

Aqua:"Ah the gym we found it"

Shuichi:"Is it me or do you guys hear voices?"

Tommy:"Growls"

It's true I hear voices however we won't know if the voices are good people or bad people unless we go

Kaede:"Let's go and check it out everyone"

Aqua:"Ok let's be super careful"

As I open the gym door I saw a unbelievable sight


	2. The Start Of A Nightmare

The Start Of a Nightmare

Kaede:"What the-"

Aqua:"It seems that we aren't the only one here"

Shuichi:"Let me close the door first"

Mysterious Girl:"Wh-Who are you people?"

Mysterious Guy:"It would seem we have more guest with us"

Mysterious Person:"I don't like this but I think this is all of us there is 17 of us"

Mysterious Boy:"Wrong there is a dog with them it seems"

Kaede:"Well im sorry to startle you all but i don't know what is happening and we are technically lost"

Mysterious Girl:"Yeah us too we all woke up to a unknown place and we all waited at the gyms I don't know what is happening"

Shuichi:"I don't know either perhaps we should stick together I mean we are in a gym and we still don't know if this school is safe or not"

Aqua:"I agree with you shuichi we need to introduce each other so we can know each other"

Before we were able to introduce each other some weird looking bears appear out of nowhere

Bears:"HELLOOO EVERYONE SORRY TO BRING YOUR ATTENTION HOWEVER IT WOULD SEEM YOU ALL WOKE UP TOO SOON"

Tommy:"Barks Barks"

Bears:"Allow us to introduce ourselves first before we start the process."

Monotaro:"I am Monotaro the leader of these cubs"

Monodam:"MY NAME IS MONODAM I AM THE CO LEADER OF THE CUBS"

Monokid:"WELL HELLOO PUNKS YOU CAN CALL ME MONOKID OR KID FOR SHORT"

Monophanie:"Ummm Im not good with people... but you can call me Monophanie''

Monosuke:"And finally you may all refer to me as monosuke"

Together:" WE ARE HERE TO FIX EVERYONE UP SO PLEASE STAY STILL.''

Kaede:"What is happening?!"

Mysterious Girl;"Hey what do you want from us and what are you planning to do to us"

Right before she finish it a pair of giant robots appear

Mysterious Boy:"Wh-What IS THAT"

Aqua:"These things look scary:"

Monotaro:''Were sorry for the inconvenient butt we have to do this to make the plan work."

Shuichi:"What plan?"

Monosuke:''Don't worry none of you will remember lights out"

As soon as monosuke said that each and everyone last of us were taken by force in the exisal and by that point I forgot what happen next

Kaede:"Oww what just happen"

As soon as i came to i realize I was stuck but once again in a locker

Kade:"Not this again why is it always locker ughh'

Kaede:"Hmm it would seem I can open it''

Kaede:"Wait a second"

I began to noticed that my clothes are different same with my backpack and my skirt

Kaede:"This is weird i don't know what happening but i don't like this I need to find the others''

When I went to go out I noticed another closet also struggling to open when it open I saw tommy

Kaede:"Tommy the dog from earlier hello tommy again glad nothing happen to you"

I gave tommy a pet and some rubs and we both venture to find people

Kaede:"Hey tommy since your like a dog can you sniff out smells if anyone is near by

Tommy:"Wig tails"

When I said that tommy began to run

Kaede:"Hey tommy wait up-Im not that fast... enough huff huff"

But to my surprised we reach the kitchen and I saw what was in front of me was...

Shuichi:"Oh kaede helloooo''

Aqua:"Sister I was so scared I wasn't gonna see you again glad to see you well same with tommy''

Mysterious Person:"Well hello again kaede and the dog"

Kaede:"What happen to everyone?"

Shuichi:"I don't know noeone here knows at all actually"

Kaede:"Where is everyone?"

Aqua:"Some are exploring the school as we speak I think now is a good time to go and meet new people don't you think shuichi, sister and tommy?"

Shuichi:"yes now it would"

Mysterious Person:"Well allow me to go first then since I haven't introduced myself

Korekiyo:"You may Called me Korekiyo Shinguji I am know as the Ultimate Anthropologist"

Kaede:"The Ultimate Anthropologist?"

Korekiyo:"Of course everyone here seems to have a Ultimate we are students of Hope peak academy anyways what a Anthropologist does is that they focus on human history and what make us human''

Aqua:"I think that is interesting korekiyo"

Korekiyo:"Im glad someone is also interested aqua if you ever wish to know more then feel free to come discuss it with me I don't mind chit chat too''

Aqua:"Ok thank you korekiyo"

As that happen korekiyo walk away and we were left in the kitchen

Kaede:"So he said something about Ultimates"

Shuichi:"Yeah kaede we are Ultimates did you forget or something?"

Ultimates for some reason I feel like this isn't... No nevermind its nothing

Shuichi:"Anyways I haven't introduced my Ultimate yet so allow me to say my introduction again''

Shuichi:"My name is Shuichi Saihara Im the Ultimate Detective."

Aqua:"That's so cool being called the Ultimate Detective"

Shuich:"Thank you aqua and im sorry that you don't have any talents"

Kaede:"My sister doesn't I thought everyone here does?

Aqua:"Im sorry sister but I don't have any talent but let me introduced myself like shuichi did"

Aqua:"Hello my name is Aqua Akamatsu nice to meet you im part of the Student Council Reserve Course."

Kaede:"Student Council Reserve Course?"

Aqua:"Basically the headmaster didn't want Hope Peak to be all only Ultimates so they added the Student Council Reserve Course where on normal student is placed with the other Ultimates to make it equal to them too."

Kaede:"Interesting"

Shuichi:"Hey kaede since we introduced ourselves why don't you too"

What was my Ultimate talent again... Oh yeah It was the Ultimate Pianist how could I forget such a wonderful talent

Kaede:"Well sure It doesn't hurt to Introduced again"

Kaede:"I am Kaede Akamatsu and I am called the Ultimate Pianist"

Aqua:"Such a beautiful talent Im so proud of you sis you'll make it big in the music world'

Shuichi:"You do have a wonderful talent kaede I do hope I get to hear at least one song from you"

Kaede:''hahahaha well if there is a piano somewhere in this school then maybe''

Aqua:"Oh were forgetting someone else Its tommy too"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Does tommy even have a ultimate talent I mean he is a dog so yeah''

Shuichi:"Wait what is that under his vest...Somesort of letter"

Shuichi:"Guy its Tommy Introduction here i'll read it"

Tommy:'Hello everyone I know its strange having a dog in here with ultimates however I do in fact have one''

Tommy:"I got the title of the Ultimate Police Dog, my job is like a police but to monitor the students''

Aqua:"I never knew people let alone animals can have talents It goes to show that tommy is one of a kind right tommy?"

Tommy:"Wags tail"

Kaede:"Anyways now that we know each other 100% lets go find everyone else"

Shuichi:"I agree''

Aqua:"Me too"

Tommy:"Barks happily"

We went around the school and our first stop was the gym to see if any students are there and we saw three people there

Kaede:''Hello everyone I was wondering if we all can get to know each other"

Mysterious:"Oh sure I don't mind Its important to know other people"

Rantaro:"You may call me Rantaro Amami they called me the Ultimate Adventure"

Aqua:"Thats some title Rantaro"

Rantaro:"I know I got it because I like to venture to place to place anyways Nice to meet you four if you don't mind Im gonna go back to what I was doing byee"


	3. The Start Of a Nightmare Part 2

The Start Of a Nightmare Part 2

Shuichi:''He seems very energetic and friendly''

Aqua:"Lets talk to this person helping this person out"

Mysterious Person:"Do you need any other assistance that i can do for you?"

Mysterious Person:"No its fine but thank you"

Aqua:"Hello i don't mean to interrupt but i was wondering if we get to know your names if thats fine?''

Mysterious Person:"Of course you must be Aqua, Shuichi, Kaede, and Tommy"

Kaede:"How did you know"

Mysterious Person:"Words goes by fast by you four anyways let me introduced myself''

Kirumi:"My name is Kirumi Tojo I am know as the Ultimate maid so... If there is anything I can assist with you please call me and i'll help the best I can''

Shuichi:"Nice to meet you too kirumi though you already know our names so i don't think we need to introduce ourselves.''

Mysterious person:"Then let me introduce myself next''

Maki:"Hello my name Is Maki Harukawa and to be honest I don't know what my talent is or my purpose all I know is my name so im sorry but I hope we can get along"

Kaede:"You don't remember your talent?"

Maki:"Nope nothing I don't even remember my past or what I was like before but even still i want to take this chance as weird as this may sound as a opportunity that i can be whoever I want to be"

Aqua:"I think that is a nice way of looking at it"

Maki:"Thank you anyways me and Kirumi are gonna go back to what were doing It was nice knowing you Kaede,Shuichi,Tommy, and Aqua''

Kirumi:"Yes it was nice knowing you four see you later, and don't forget to call me if you need help with anything''

Kaede:"Bye Kirumi,and Maki"

Shuichi:"Yes bye"

As we left we were surprised that a student seem to forget their Ultimate talent let alone their past however we decided to brush it off and continue with our search for the other students

We decided to go to the library and we found four people around their

Shuichi:"Hello I was wondering if you can take the time to introduced yourselves''

Mysterious Boy:"Of course its fine"

Kokichi:"Anyways to get this out of the way i am Kokichi Oma and I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader"

Mysterious Person:"Then let me go next"

Kokichi:"No you need to listen and behave like a good pet you are"

Mysterious Person:"Rude that was uncalled for but anyways let me say it anyways''

K1-BO:"My prgram name is K1-BO or kibo for short I am called the Ultimate Robot''

Kaede:"So the ultimate Robot and the Ultimate Supreme Leader interesting talents''

K1-BO:"Why thank you for saying I am interesting compare to kokichi who keeps insulting me"

Kokichi:"Hey Im only joking you know :) beside your a robot so why are you so butthurt?"

K1-BO:"That's-"

Shuichi:"Well anyways My name is Shuichi,Kaede,Aqua,and Tommy nice to meet you both''

K1-BO:"Nice to meet you guys hopefully you treat me better than kokichi"

Kokichi:"Hey that was uncalled for buttttt like that junk said nice to meet you hope we can get along if you know what I mean"

Kaede:''What's that supposed to mean?"

K1-BO:"Don't listen to him he's crazy i think its best if you leave us for now"

Kokichi:"And leave me here with this junk no way jose''

Aqua:"i think its best we leave good luck you both''

Before we know they went back to arguing while we went to go to the other group

Mysterious Girl:"Well hello strangers allow me and my friend to introduce each other"

Angie:"Atua calls me Angie Yonaga and he gave the me gift of the Ultimate Artist"

Himiko:"Nyeh... and Im Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate Magician and its real magic i'll let you know''

Angie:"Nyahahaha It is indeed Himiko which is why Atua took a liking to you"

Kaede:"Atua?"

Angie:"Yes atua is the god and i am the voice to atua I listen to his command and i follow through with it''

Himiko:"And I usually to tricks and stuff with magicccc"

Aqua:"Well anyways our names our Aqua,Shuichi,Kaede,and Tommy"

Angie:"Awww such a cute dog definitely sacrifice material for atua"

Tommy:"Barks"

Angie:"Just kidding Atua will never to that ever for I know he won't kill anyone nor have anyone be punished''

Himiko:"Nyeh anyways im gonna go back to sleep it was nice knowing you four i guess...

Angie:"Yes it was and i Hope you four come to see how wonderful atua really is.

Aqua:"Intresting Bunch then again there is many interesting folks here...''

Shuichi:"yeah but its ok cause we have each other"

Kaede:"That's right as long as we stick together we got this''

After spending some time we decided to go to the dorms and found some other students there too 3 to be exact

Kaede:"This guy seems scary don't you guys think"

Shuichi:"He does''


	4. The Start of Nightmare Part 3

The Start of Nightmare Part 3

Aqua:"Im sure hes friendly c'mon lets go guys''

Mysterious Person:...

Kaede:"Umm hi my name is kaede, these are my friends shuichi, tommy ,and this is my sister Aqua.''

Aqua:"Nice to meet you and what is your name?"

Mysterious Person:"Oh Gonta is sorry Gonta isn't good with the human language yet I think thats how you say it? Is Gonta correct?"

Kaede:"So gonta is your name and wow you sound a lot nicer and kinder than i thought you will be"

Mysterious Person:"Gonta doesn't feel bad cause many people are scared to approach Gonta, Gonta happy that people went to see Gonta''

Shuichi:"You really like calling your name Gonta I think thats nice and unique you said your having trouble with the human language?

Gonta:"Gonta having trouble with the language but let Gonta Introduce himself, Gonta Gokuhara is my birth name and Ultimate Entomologist is my how do you say talent?

Aqua:"Ultimate Entomologist like as your a person who specialize in bugs and insects right Gonta?"

Gonta:"Yes Gonta loves bugs cause Gonta was raised by forest family, but Gonta forget the human language while being raised by forest family, and Gonta wants to be gentlemen like to be accepted by Human Family"

Kaede:"That sounds tough Gonta but don't worry me and my friends will help you understand the human language and thats cool that you were raised in the jungle you must be pretty athletic then again it isn't surprising since you look built.''

Gonta:"Gonta thankful from request Kaede''

Kaede:"Your welcome Gonta anyways it was wonderful knowing you''

Gonta:"Wait is that a animal Gonta knows that animal is a German Shepherd''

Shuichi:"Oh thats tommy hes the Ultimate Police Dog''

Tommy:"barks tail waves''

Gonta:"Gonta understands what Tommy is saying''

Aqua:"Whattttt?!"

Kaede:"Gonta your not joking right?"

Gonta:"Gentlemen never lies which is why Tommy is saying that he is happy to be with you three''

Shuichi:"Wow this is incredible never would I have thought tommy can speak or someone can understand him''

Gonta:"tommy says that he is happy to meet Gonta, well Gonta is happy to meet tommy I hope you come back tommy Gonta loves animals.''

Aqua:"Your so nice Gonta I'll Definetly help you become gentlemen like''

Shuichi:"Me too Gonta i'll help''

Gonta:"Gonta Thankful for wonderful friends, but Gonta must go now to attend insect family bye for now.''

Kaede:"See ya Gonta''

Tommy:"Bark"

We saw Gonta Leave and we decided to see what the other people were doing around us

Mysterious Guy:"Ugh what a pain being with people I just want to be alone''

Mysterious Guy:"Well too bad in my words says "Noeone left behind"

Mysterious Guy:"Hmph fine but I don't even know what to talk about"

Tommy:"Bark"

Mysterious Guy:"Ohh it would seem we have visitors''

Mysterious Guy:"Oh a dog that so sick and cool I didn't think any animals were here come here cutie''

Kaede:"Hello my name is kaede, this is my sister Aqua, and my friends Shuichi, and Tommy''

Mysterious Guy:"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to introduce myself''

Ryoma:"I don't think its important.. But in case your curious my name is Ryoma Hoshi My talent is the Ultimate tennis player''

Mysterious Guy:"Since ryoma introduced himself guess its my turn to shine''

Kaito:"Hey friends my name is Kaito Momota lumeneray of the stars and future spaceman I'll be the first man to ever communicate with aliens just watch''

Ryoma:"yeah keep dreaming kid...''

Kaito:"Oh what's that supposed to mean?!"

Shuichi:"anyways hello Kaito, and Ryoma it would seem you both made yourselves comfortable here''

Ryoma:"Not really I just want to be alone but then Kaito here Mr.Spacecoco came in and wanted me to start to talk to people even though I refuse''

Kaito:"Hey Im doing this cause I hate seeing people alone c'mon man I know your not shy just start talking to people''

Ryoma:"Well maybe if you give me sometime then maybe hmph but i doubt it...''

Aqua:"Hey ryoma you said you were the ultimate tenis player right?"

Ryoma:"yeah why?''

Aqua:"Well before I wasn't like this I actually did wanted to know how tenis was and how it was played but I couldn't nor can i do it cause of my condition so i was wondering if i can ever see you play tenis I always was interested about it''

Ryoma:"Hmph sure kid if ever got time to kill then i'll show you my skills.''

Aqua:"thank you ryoma and it was nice knowing you to kaito''

Kaito:"You too Aqua, and you guys too anyways Im gonna go talk to ryoma so he can be with company''

Ryoma:"Keep trying but I won't stop you''

Kaito:"Damn right Im not stoping till you start talking to people''

Kaede:"Anyways good luck with that kaito ryoma it was nice knowing you too byee''

Shuichi:"Bye Kaito,and Ryoma''

Kaito:"Oh shuichi Im sorry but you don't mind if you stay with me and ryoma I want to talk to you if thats ok?"

Shuichi;"Well what do you think kaede,tommy, and aqua?"

Kaede:"I don't mind plus you guys can talk its fine me aqua and tommy can go see everyone else and fill you in later''

Shuichi:"Well ok see ya guys later byee"

Aqua:"Bye shuichi see you later too''

Tommy:"Bark"


	5. The Start Of a Nightmare Part 4

The Start Of a Nightmare Part 4

The final stop in the school at the moment is the school yard and to our surprised their is the last remaining students there

Aqua:"Lets go say hi to them sister they look friendly''

Kaede:"Ok lets go guys"

Tommy:"bark''

Mysterious Girl:"Ugh I just hate degenerate males there the worst!"

Mysterious Girl:"Oh yeah girl look at yourselves doubt any guy wants you anyways''

Mysterious Girl:"Oh hahahah thats mean but rude at the same time plus tenko is a neo akidio right?

Mysterious Gir:"yes my master taught me about neo-akidido and my master taught me that males make you weaker too''

Mysterious Girl:"Sounds bs but ok whatever''

Mysterious Girl"Hm it would seem we have people coming our way...''

Kaede:"Hello girls im sorry but i was wondering if we can get to know you allow us to go first''

Aqua:"Hi my name is Aqua''

Kaede:"I am Kaede, and this is our friend named Tommy hes a dog''

Mysterious Gir:"Did you just say he?!"

Tommy:"Growls''

Mysterious Girl:"nevermind"

Mysterious Girl:"Anyways nice to meet you kaede, aqua, and tommy to you too you guys look like the trio''

Tsumugi:"Well since im here allow me to introduce myself also Im Tsumugi Shirogane The Ultimate Cosplayer''

Aqua:"The Ultimate Cosplayer? Ohhh I get it cosplay is like cosplaying a character yes?"

Tsumugi:"Yesss aqua you got it finally someone gets it''

Kaede:"well its nice to meet you too tsumugi''

Tsumugi:"Nice to meet you two anyways i'll let the other two girls introduce themselves im gonna pet tomm while that happens.''

Mysterious Girl:"Well like that hoe just said I guess i'll say it to you idiots listen well cause im not gonna repeat myselves''

Miu:"I am know as the Genius Beautiful Miu Iruma the Amazing Ultimate Inventor you'll do well to remember that.''

Kaede:"Nice to meet you Miu though being the Ultimate the inventor must be a hard thing cause it requieres you to be extremely intellengent''

Miu:"No shit duh thats why Im the Ultimate Inventor cause of my golden brain duh''

Aqua:"What kind of stuff do you invent"

Miu:"anything literally anything I could even invent a better version of that junk that is running around.''

Aqua:"Intresting...''

Kaede:"Well nice to meet you miu''

Miu:"Hmph well I guess nice to meet you too...''

Aqua:"Then it would seem that your the last one ur sorry i don't know your name...''

Mysterious Girl:"its ok i'll go introduce myself right now''

Tenko:"I am Tenko Chabashira The Ultimate Aikido Master and i'll let you know one thing is that my master taught me Neo Aikido and my master also taught me that most of the male degenerate are evil scums''

Aqua:"Im sorry what-''

Tenko:"Is cause there always horny especially at this age my master taught me that males touching girls make them weaker, and that they only care about themselves unlike other people.''

Tenko:"Not only that but Neo Aikido takes a long time to know its a very powerful tool to defeat degenerate males, and in a rare case females who wish to hurt other people.''

Aqua:"Well i don't agree with you tenko that all males are degenerate my friend Shuichi is male and he is a wonderful friend''

Tenko:"Hmph for now you'll say that but you'll see one day what im talking about...''

Aqua:"No i won't''

Kaede:"anyways tenko if you hate males so much does that involve animals"

Tenko:"Eh not really I don't have any animals and i think you ask that cause of tommy correct?"

Kaede:"yes''

Tenko:"hmm well he is a male but he is a dog so i'll let it slide but only on him since hes a dog and adorable''

Aqua:"C'mon pet him he won't bite''

Miu:"right the mutt is gonna bite your ass''

Tommy:"Growls to miu''

Miu:"EHHHHHHH IM KIDDING TOMMY:"

Tenko:"well ok...''

Tenko seems to be having a very hard time touching tommy so tommy decided to approach tenko and slowly but surely tenko pet tommy

Tenko:"You know this isn't so bad hes so soft, and warm''

Aqua:"See he isn't bad''

Tsumugi:"Yeah hes a good boi''

Kaede:"Yes tommy is such a good friend''

Tsumugi:"How did you meet tommy kaede, or aqua?"

Kaede;"I meet tommy the first time i was here i thought he was a random dog but now hes of my friends right aqua?"

Aqua:"right sister''

Tsumig:"Thats nice''

Miu:"and he is called the Ultimate Police Dog weird title for a mutt''

Tenko:"If you don't mind im gonna hold on with tommy for a bit since hes a male but im not scared to approach him rather than if a male male came to me so im gonna do some experimenting..."

Kaede:"Better not hurt him"

Tsumugi:"Don't worry kaede, or Aqua I'll look at after Tenko to make sure that doesn't happen...''

Miu:"well you idiots do that im out later suckers.''

Kaede:"Well let's leave you too it tsumugi and tenko good knowing you bye''

Tenko;"Same to you Kaede, and your sister.''

Tsumugi:"Yes it was nice knowing you both byeee i'll look after tommy for you guys for the time being.''

Aqua:"Thank you tsumugi and behave tommy ok?"

Tommy:"bark''

We decided to leave tommy with tenko and tsumugi alone and we decided to go exploring the school before it got too late

Aqua:"You know sister it was nice getting to know everyone I actually like everyone they all seem very friendly and cool like that rantaro guy.'''

Kaede:"Hmm having a crush on him now are you?"

Aqua:"Blushes" "What no-no im just saying ok smh''

Aqua:"If your gonna be like that then what about you and shuichi hmmmmm"

Kaede:"Hahhhaha you got me there aqua fine i won't say anything''

Aqua:"You better"

Kaede:"I wonder how mom and dad are doing same with our sister Im sure they miss us don't you think sister?"

Aqua:"Your right all this time i forgot about home"

Kaede:"Wow you forgot about home well its fine''

Aqua:"Sorry... Hey sister remember that time when we were young about that carnival?"

Kaede:"I remember it well what about it"

Aqua:"Well I just want to say... Once we get out of here why don't you me shuichi and tommy go as like a friend group it'll be fun we can go to diffrent booths and have a great time don't you think like if we did it again back when we were kids with you sis and mom and dad.'''

Kaede:"That does sound nice aqua i'll think about it.''

Aqua:"Well you better cause i won't forget, and you know me i'll never forget a promise...''

Aqua:"Promise?"

Kaede:"Promise''

Friendship Fragment Increase With Aqua Friendship Level 1 has now been increase

Kaede:"anyways lets go find shuichi we need to tell him about the things we know about everyone''


	6. The Start Of a Nightmare Part 5

The Start Of a Nightmare Part 5

Kaede:"Is that shuichi?"

Aqua:"Oh i think he is heading to the library lets follow him"

We decided to follow shuichi and we went to the library and to our surprised a door of bookcases open and we saw him there

Kaede:"Shuichi helooooo"

Shuichi:"Gah ooh its just you and aqua hello you two how was meeting the remaining students''

Aqua:"It went well but i was gonna ask why is that door open and why are you there too?"

Shuichi:"Ok i'll tell you two since I trust the both of you however you need to keep it a secret can you keep it a secret?"

Kaede:"yes i will''

Aqua:"Me too"

Shuichi:"Ok so this sliding door i found out a while ago and i noticed this do you see this card reader?"

Kaede:"Yeah but we don't have any card readers do you aqua?"

Aqua:"Nope and im sure noeone here does either''

Shuichi:"I want to believe that however... I found this out a few hours ago before I meet with aqua in the kitchen and i put some dust so it can leave evidence that it was used, and it was used you know what this mean right?

Aqua:"No...''

Kaede:"I don't understand''

Shuichi;"It means someone here has access to it and that person is the person who trap us here cause why would you need a secret sliding door this is suspicious don't you agree?"

Aqua:"I agree with you shuichi but how can we say for certain it's on of us for all we know it could be the person inside their a different person"

Shuichi:"Thats when your wrong aqua because there is no other entrance to this room the only way to get in is by this so meaning someone got in it... I don't wanna suspect anyone but I think we need to keep our guard up for now."

Kaede:"I don't want to suspect anyone but this is extemly suspicious right sister?"

Aqua:"Y-Yes but even still Im still gonna go make friends with people with our classmates but i'll be extra cautious and I won't tell anyone about this only us three will know.''

Kaede:"Yes lets keep ti a secret for now thank you for telling us shuichi we'll be cautious for now.''

Shuichi:"Anyways its getting late as it is lets all go back to our dorms''

Kaede:"So tell me about kaito, and ryoma and i'll tell you about the other students''

Shuichi:"Sure so he asked about''

We continue chatting along the way all the way back to the dorms with me my sister, and shuichi about our experiences, and what we did when we got to our dorms everyone was already inside just chilling.

Shuichi:"It would seem that we are the last ones to arrive well it is late as it so i think we should go to our dorms''

Kaede:"Wait is that tommy"

Aqua:"Aww tommy has been waiting for us"

Tommy:"bark wiggle tail"

Shuichi:"What a loyal dog''

Kaede:"Wait where is tommy gonna stay tonight I don't think its nice that he stays outside while we have rooms"

Shuichi:"your right kaede but i don't know where"

Aqua:"Wait I got it''

Kaede:"Was is it sister?"

Aqua:"Why don't tommy stay with my sister since tommy seems to trust kaede the most right tommy?"

Shuichi:"Or how about we let tommy choose so lets all stand few feet apart and whoever tommy walks to shares the room to tommy"

Aqua:"Ok i don't mind that''

Kaede:"Me either''

So we did what shuichi said and to no surprised tommy choose to walk in my area with his puppy dog eyes and his smile

Tommy:"Waves Tails"

Aqua:"Aw he must love you sister a lot''

Shuichi:"Yes thats true"

Kaede:"Well its decided then tommy your staying in my room for the rest of the time we gotta stay here''

Tommy:"Bark"

Aqua:"Well its late as it is so me and shuichi are going to our dorms bye sister bye shuichi"

Shuichi:"I'll see you both in the morning bye''

Kaede:"Bye sister bye shuichi''

Kaede:"c'mon tommy lets go to our dorms together"

Tommy:"bark"  
  


Me and tommy went into our dorms and this is the first time I been here but it is nice finally being able to relax and breathe and its nice having tommy for some protection

But I wasn't feeling sleepy for some reason so I decided to play with tommy

Kaede:"Hey tommy I want to ask you some questions everytime you say bark if its a no wag your tail you got it?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Smart dog"

Kaede:"Ok so tommy your the Ultimate Police dog so my question is do you like the title?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Is your job dangerous tommy?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"But you do it to protect your family?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Family means everything for you"

Tommy approaches me and put his paw in my leg

Kaede:"Aww thats nice of you tommy just so you know your a very special dog you know''

Tommy decided to jump on the bed and be next to me

Kaede:"Ok one more question till we sleep are you ready"  
  


Kaede:"WIll you be my friend tommy?"

Tommy:"Bark bark bark"

Kaede:"Aw thanks tommy and your also my friend"

Tommy:"Bark"

Friendship Fragment Increase Tommy Friendship Level 1 Increase

After that I decided to get some sleep while tommy is sleeping next to me.

7 am

As I woke up I yawned and tommy was still sleeping so I decided to not wake him up and get ready by going to the restroom by the time I came back he was awake and ready to go

Kaede:"Good Morning tommy''

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Are you hungry tommy cause i am hungry so lets go to the kitchen and get some breakfast then lets go visit shuichi, and my sister what you say?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kaede:"Ok lets go to the kitchen"

We went to the kitchen, and to our surprised it would seem everyone was there beside me and tommy

Shuichi:"Hi kaede, and tommy"

Aqua:"Hello sister, and tommy also good morning"

Maki:"Good morning Kaede, and Tommy how did you sleep"

Kaede:"Me and tommy sleep well we came here for breakfast but Its so early I didn't expect to see anyone here but its ok"

Kirumi:"Im sorry kaede but i decided to wake up everyone I was gonna wake you up but i heard tommy was in your room so i decided not to distrubt the both of you.''

Kaede:"Its ok Kirumi, right tommy?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Kirumi:"Anyways I made breakfast for you and tommy so here you go enjoy''

Kaede:"thank you kirumi''

Tommy:"Hugs kirumi"

Kirumi:"Your welcome kaede, and tommy Im gonna go do other stuff please enjoy yourselves''

Kaito:"Hey kaede sit with me Gonta, and tommy''


	7. The Start Of a Nightmare Part 6

The Start Of a Nightmare Part 6

Kaede:"Sure I don't mind let's go tommy"

Gonta:"Good Morning Kaede, and tommy from Gonta im so happy to be with both of you''

Kaito:"Hahahah Gonta loves being around with people especially tommy''

Kaede:"Yeah Gonta and Tommy will be great friends isn't that right Tommy?"

Gonta:"Tommy Says from Gonta that He is happy that he has a wonderful friend like kaede"

Kaede:"Why thank you tommy"

Tommy:"Bark Bark Bark"

Gonta:"Gonta agrees too tommy and if your ever curious about insects you can always come to Gonta"

Kaito:"So kaede you know how to play the piano right?"

Kaede:"yeah why?"

Kaito:"Well you see some folks here feel pretty down so I was wondering if you can play some music to lighten up the mood?"

Kaede:"I don't mind but I don't there is any piano in the school''

Gonta:"No worries Kaede Gonta found piano in storage room"

Kaede:'Wow really then i definitely would love to play it with people"

Kaito:"Awesome kaede your definitely a cool person and thank you for doing this I appreciate it''

Kaede:"Your welcome and im sure tommy and gonta want to hear it too"

Tommy:"bark"

Gonta:"Me too Tommy, Tommy said that he never heard of a piano Like Gonta''

Kaede:"Well its gonna sound beautiful just watch you two"

Kaito:"Man this is gonna be so much fun"

Kaito:"I was thinking after breakfast you can go do it kaee if thats ok"

Kaede:"Sure kaito I don't min-"

Before I was able to finish my sentence some figures appear before us and they were... the same cubs we saw before

Cubs:"WELL HELLOO AGAIN FELLOW STUDENTS"

Tommy:"BARK BARK"

Korekiyo:"What is the meaning of this"

Kokichi:"Yeah were trying to enjoy our breakfast now we got you again smh"

Monotaro:"Well it has come to my attention that all of you seem to be enjoying your life here in the school so we decided to spice things up''

Monosuke:"I hope your all ready cause its about to get real"

Shuichi:"whats about to get real?"

Monotaro:"Fiesty aren't we report to the gym after your done eating we will be waiting for you all"

And with that all of them vanish in a blink of a eye

Tsumugi:"What even was that all about"  
  


Angie:"Atua says he has a bad feeling about this"

Himiko:"Nyeh i don't want to go but i guess..."

Tenko:"Me either"

Kaede:"Me too but i don't know what they will do if we don't listen to them so i think its best to listen to them for now at least"

Kirumi:"Kaede is right for the time being lets trust in them for now I will be going to the gym i;ll be waiting for all of you"

With that kirumi left

Kaede:"Ok im gonna go eat my food real quick and go too"

One by one people decided to go to the gym

Aqua:"Sister lets go were gonna be late"

Shuichi:"Yeah this might be important''

Kaede:"Yeah im ready now... are you tommy?"  
  


Tommy:"Barks"

Aqua;"Alright lets go team"

The four of us went as a group to the gym to see what was the matter with all of this

Kirumi:"Ah finally you four arrive''

Kaede:"So was it that we are waiting for"

Korekiyo:"We don't know yet''

Kokichi:"its probably nothing"

Ryoma:"I doubt that if they came in the meeting like that"

Miu:"Yeah Im sure something is happening behind the scene as we speak-"

As soon as miu said that a plushie bear half white and half black appear in the middle of the gym

Shuichi:"Umm was is this"

Bear:"Was is this WELL I'LL TELL YOU WAS IS THIS ITS MONOKUMA THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL"

Aqua:"Headmaster of this school?"

Tommy:"BARK BARK BARK"

Miu:"yeah i don't believe it this is stupid for you to be the headmaster"

Monokuma:"You think you idiots are in a safe place, that this is a place to make friends and whatnot BUT YOUR WRONG.''

Tenko:"Explain yourself then"

Monokuma:"Y'all wanna get out right?"

Angie:"yes why?"

Monokuma:"Well i got bad news or good news if you wanna get out of here YOU NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!"

Shuichi:"HUH?!"

Gonta:"Gonta doesn't like where this is headed"

Maki:"What do you mean by murder?"

Monokuma:"As exactly as that sound KILL SOMEONE STAB THEM BURN THEM HANG THEMS SET A TRAP FOR THEM YOU NAME IT"

Maki:"And what will happen to the killer"

Monokuma:"Well allow me to explain the rules about it''

Monokuma:"Once a person dies the killer has to do everything in their power to not get caught however the body discovery announcemnet will not play until three people found the body, Not only that but during that phase it will be called Investigation phase where you have to find clues, and evidence to find out who killed who.

Monokuma:"After a certain amount of time has pass you students are then escorted in the class trial where the killer has to face againts the spotltess in a battle of debate its always fun.

Rantaro:"Why even ask that Maki were not killing anyone there is no point beside leaving but well find a way to escape without killing anyone"

Kaede:"Yeah what rantaro said we won't listen to you or whatever lies you give us"

Monokuma:"Puhuhuhuhuh you say but how long can you keep the promise is my question"

Maki:"Sorry everyone i didn't mean to bring everyone down with this"

Monokuma:"Anyways from now on each of you will get a special tablet that act as a card reader in it is your gender blood type height etc etc.

Monokuma:"Do make use of them as they did cost a lot to make to give it to you so be gentle with it or go crazy with it your choice however before I release you all allow me to make a quick announcemts."

Monokuma:"I recommened checking the rules before doing anything else as not following the rules will lead to a insta death so whach out, and from now on when its 7 am I will make the announcments and when its 10 pm I will make the Night announcements anyways bye EVERYONE MUHAHAHHAHA.

We all stood there silent to the fear that we have now come to realize... That if we want to get out of here we need to kill someone

Shuichi:"Well this is akward..."

Aqua:"Yes indeed..."

Kaito:"Noeone is gonna kill each other right"

Kaede:"Yeah lets not kill each other guys we have no purpose to kill each other so why do gain from killing, I believe we can escape together alive as a team''

Tommy:"Bark"

Kirumi:"I agree with kaito, and kaede we need to calm our minds and focus right now we can't go around with this mentatility of killing"

Ryoma:"Your right kirumi but how do we know that one of us is gonna backstab someone and kill someone"

Tenko:"Ryoma!"

Kokichi:"No its true I mean someone could be pretending to be friendly while in reality they'll strike their victim when there at their weakest which is why im not gonna trust anyone from now on for my own safety."

As soon as kokichi said that he left

Himiko:"Nyeh I also don't wanna die but I don't wanna be alone but im gonan go to bed and think about it..."

Maki:"I'll choose to trust everyone even if it kills me"

Kaito:"Don't worry about it you won't die I swear"

Rantaro:"Me too i'll won't kill anyone no matter what that monokuma says or whatever that bear says''

Aqua;"I agree rantaro"

Tsumugi:"Same here i don't think killing anyone is as important right now"

Miu:"Well fuck that bye eveyrone im gonna go"

Gonta:"Gonta will put his trust on his friends cause Forest Family place trust on him so Gonta do the same for friends."

Angie:''I'll also trust everyone cause atua says that being together is where we are at the strongest"

K1-BO:"Me too I won't kill anyone Im not allow to harm humans and I won't either way''

Kaede:"Well then it looks like its settle which is good that most of us agree that we won't kill

Shuichi:"Psst Aqua and Kaede come i need to talk to you"

Aqua:"Was it shuichi?"

Shuichi"Lets go somewhere private its important''

With that we all left even still I can't help but feel this heavy aura that surronds my neck as it feels like im getting strangle even so i Will press on and overcome any challenges.


	8. And So It Begins

And So It Begins

Shuichi:"I think i know what the sliding door is for..."

Aqua:"Was is it for shuichi?"

Shuichi:"Its the mastermind the person who did this do us"

Kaede:"Wait a second mastermind your saying... one of us did this and one of us is this heartless?"

Shuichi:"I know what your thinking but this is definitely a possibility which brings me to my next point"

Shuichi:"im gonna go ask miu for camera intervals''

Kaede:"Camera Intervals?"

Shuichi:"Yes so i can place it in the library and we'll be able to know who the suspicious person is right?"

Aqua:"yeah.. But it seems really risky don't you think cause what if she is the mastermind?"

Aqua:"We be failing for her trap"

Shuichi:"I know its a gamble but Im willing to take it.. Anyways im gonna go to miu you can come or not its ok"

Aqua:"Well im going cause I trust you shuichi,and im sure sis is going too right sis?"

Kaede:"yes im going to anyways lets waste no more and go see miu right now"

As we walk to the hallways I can't help but feel now like im a dangerous place like i shouldn't be long here which is kinda funny since a day ago It felt so calm and peaceful and now this.

Shuichi:"Ok miu should be here i think its her lab"

Aqua:"Lab?"

Shuichi:"Yes every person gets it a lab is what your ultimate is"

Aqua:"Oh..."

Shuichi:"Oh im sorry i didn't mean it like that aqua"

Aqua:"Its fine shuichi anyways let go to her lab

When we enter her lab it was as i imagine it to be as the ultimate inventor there is parts of a machine some gadgets some weird looking machine device, and electricity coming out of the roof

Miu:"Umm what are you three doing in my lab?"

Shuichi:"Miu we came to ask you something"

Miu:"Oh something huh and was is it hmmmm?"

Aqua:"We came to ask you about the camera intervals if you can make it or if you have any"

Miu:"Yeah i can do that"

Kaede:"Really?"

Miu:"NOPE why would i ever give it to you three i got other things to do now leave me alone please for good sake''

As soon as she said that shuichi went on her knees and beg

Shuichi:"I never done this in my whole entire life but miu please do this for us I know it might seem weird since this is coming out of nowhere but trust me on this''

Miu:"Eeeeeeeeee nobody has ever done that before''

Before realizing my sister was also doing when she got off her wheelchair

Aqua:"C'mon Miu I know your a good person so please listen to shuichi trust on him he know what he is doing"

Miu:"Ahhhhh this is embarrassing me"

And now its my turn

Kaede:"Miu I understand that we are asking you for a favor but please consider what shuichi is asking it isn't much, and we need you miu honest and we promise we won't use it for malicious acts right shuichi?"

Shuichi:'Right"

Miu:"Ughh fine if i do it will you leave me alone?"

Shuichi:"Oh thank you miu i promise I'll repay you back''

Miu:"hmph you better or else i'll have it ready in a few minutes go do something while im at it''

Aqua:"Well im gonna go get some water see you both later"

As Aqua left it was just me and shuichi

Shuichi:"You know kaede it isn't so bad being with you tommy, or Aqua''

Kaede:"Well im glad you like spending time with us''

Shuichi:"Hmm yes it is this may sound weird kaede but i was thinking on getting to know you better as a friend''

Kaede:"Sure shuichi I don't mind lets ask some personal question if thats ok''

You spend some time with shuichi and knowing about his past

Kaede:"I see... so thats how you got the title of ultimate detective even still shuichi you did a good job you shouldn't feel bad cause you brought the crime to justice right?"

Shuichi:"Yeah i know i shouldn't feel bad but sadly this is something i can't seem to get it off my mind but i am trying"

Kaede:"anyways since you share your backstory allow me to share mine"

Kaede:"So you know me, and my sister aqua Im the oldest while i have a middle sister, and a the youngest sister named Aqua"

Kaede:"We grow up in a normal house normal neighborhood, you know the usual stuff life was simple nothing crazy''

Kaede:"However it was until one day that i touch a piano by accident when i did that my parents say I hade potential so they hired a piano teacher to teach me and they were right."

Kaede:"Back then it was fun but now its a chore because my parents usualt forced me to play the piano, all that fun stuff about it even still I don't mind it I still find it fun from time to time however not as much as i did before."

Kaede:"I got the Ultimate title when I went against a senior man in a Piano Competition In state during that we were told to play many different types of piano songs and the person who performs better win"

Kaede:"I won by a land slide however I Felt bad because the senior man look extremely sad, but it was that day that Hope's Peak name the Ultimate Pianist, so yeah thats my backstory''

Shuichi:"Wow kaede I never know that about you"

Kaede:"haha yeah there is somethings about me that i don't like sharing but i don't mind sharing since you shared your past"

Shuichi:"You know I felt like i got to know you kaede"

Kaede:"Me too shuichi

Friendship Fragment Acquired Shuichi Friendship Level 1 Increase

Kaede:"Anyways I think its time to go back and see if the camera intervals are ready'

Shuichi:"I'll go check kaede you can go wait here or do something its fine "

Kaede:"Well if you don't mind"

It is 12pm in the afternoon and I got time to kill so what should I spend my time with?"

Visit The Gym

Maki:"*Sighs* this is scaring me right now... Oh kaede i didn't see you there nice to meet you hope your having a good day."

Should I spend time with maki?"

Yes (Ez)

No

Maki:"Sure I don't mind having company over and its nice talking to people from time to time."

Me and Maki felt like we got closer today

Maki:"Hey kaede... do you trust me?"

Kaede:"What do you mean Maki?"

Maki:"Well to be honest Im sure many people here don't trust me since I don't remember who I am so they might suspect me as a person who is lying you know?"

Kaede:"Your right but maki I trust you I know your a kind person Im sure you did forget you memories which is why I want to help you regain them and try to help you find your Ultimate Talent"

Maki:"Why thank you Kaede just hearing that is making me feel a bit ease"

Kaede:"Why don't you try to talk about things you do remember if you remember anything?"

Maki:"Well to be honest I don't remember much but I do remember seeing many people faces but I can't really see their faces if that make sense.. Like their faceless"

Kaede:"Interesting"

Maki:"Yeah I know but like everytime i see those faces in my memory I feel like I know them but at the same time not really its so confusing but to be honest just having someone to talk to is helpful so thank you kaede."

Kaede:"Your welcome maki and remember if you need help im always here"

Maki:"I'll take that into consideration"

FriendShip Fragment Acquired Maki FriendShip Level 1 Increase


	9. Climax

Climax

It is around 4pm yet shuichi still hasn't come yet hmm well who say I have to wait or look for him i'll explore the school or hang out with someone

I decided to go the library to see if shuichi but it doesn't seem that shuichi is there however Gonta seems to be going over some books

Gonta:"Gonta not good at reading but must try to be gentlemen for human family and for forest family"

Gonta:"Ohh Hello Kaede you made Gonta scared for a second can you help Gonta out with these books stuff if your ok?"

Should I Help Gonta Out?"

Yes(Oop-)

No

Gonta:"Really Gonta thankful from you kaede really''

You help Gonta with what he is struggling with and in the process felt that you got closer to him

Gonta:"Thank you again Kaede Gonta is so very happy to have a friend like you"

Kaede:"Your welcome Gonta and remember if there is anything else you need help with let me know"

Gonta:"Wait Kaede"

Kaede:"Yes Gonta?"

Gonta:"You see Gonta wish to know more about my friend Kaede"

Kaede:"Oh of course Gonta what do you wish to know?"

Gonta:''Gonta wish to be gentlemen like but Gonta is having problems being gentlemen like"

Kaede:"Well to be a gentlemen is to have posture,confidence,refined, and very polite to men, and women and able to dance by flowing through the music."

Gonta:"I see Gonta knows more thanks to Kaede"

Gonta:"Gonta has one request for kaede"

Kaede:"What is it Gonta?"

Gonta:"Will you help Gonta know how to dance refined?"

Kaede:"Hmmm im not a dancer but sure Gonta I'll help you the basics of dancing that I can help you with.

Gonta:"Thank you Kaede Gonta is happy to have you as friend."

Kaede:"Im happy to be your friend too Gonta"

Friendship Fragment Accruqired Gonta FriendShip Level 1 Increase

By the time I was done talking to Gonta It was already 7pm

Kaede:"Where is shuichi?"

Just As I said that Shuichi appears right behind me

Shuichi:"Kaede Im sorry for making you wait this long"

Kaede:''Its fine but why did it took so long?"

Shuichi:"Miu was making some specials settings for them but she hade some problems but she didn't know it was gonna take this long... Sorry again"

Kaede:"Oh then its fine anyways lets go put the intervals already so we can get our cameras set up"

Shuichi:"yes lets do that''

Me and Shuichi went to the library and got to work setting the cameras however we noticed that there was a vent In fact two vents one connect to the ceiling next to the sliding door while the other next to the bookcase at the far right of it

Kaede:"Hmm it would be a problem if the mastermind or anyone can go and sneak through it cause of that blind spot''

Shuichi:"Hmm what should be do then?"

Kaede:"I know what we must do shuichi help me with the ladder and move it to the celling one please."

Shuichi:''Sure''

Kaede:"Ok so my plan is to get some bookcases and set it up in the vent that way if its moved or whatnot well now we have proof don't we?"

Shuichi:"Thats smart good thinking kaede''

Kaede:"Just hold on to the ladder ok cause its pretty big up so yeah"

Shuichi:"Don't worry you can trust me"

I went up the stairs and I reach the ceiling it is pretty big 

Shuichi:"Are you feeling well kaede"

Kaede:"yes just a bit nervous but im fine let me put the books in the vents first''

I put the stack of bookcases in the vents while shuichi put some of the remaining camera intervals around the library

Kaede:"Im coming down''

Shuichi:"So now that we did that we now have evidence to see if anyone uses the vents...but i don't think we can do anything about the other vent next to the door"

Kaede:"its fine and beside the mastermind needs to be pretty acrobatic to even use and i doubt that anyways shuichi you put up all the remaing camers right?"

Shuichi:"Yes I think we are done here for now kaede we should go back to our doorms before it gets too late you known the rules in the tablet''

Oh Yeah the rules I forgot about them it must be extremly important to not forget about it

Rule 1 No trespassing in areas where it says off limits

Rule 2 No violence towards the headmaster or their cubs or the exisals

Rule 3 There can be up to 4 killers in one trial however you may only kill up to two people at a time

Rule 4 Pools, and Gym Off-limits at night time 10pm

Rule 5 Any damaged to the cameras, or any other property will result in a insta execution

Kaede:"These are some stric rules don't you think?"

Shuichi:"Yeah but for now I don't think we have to worry that much... Anyways let's go back before monokuma does his night announcement''

As we began to go back to our dorms I departed ways with shuichi and to my suprised there was a builit in doggy door for Tommy who has been waiting patiently for me

Kaede:"Hello tommy sorry for coming so late, anyways Im sleepy aren't you? Lets go to bed"

Tommy:"Bark"

Right Before I was able to sleep Monokuma came over the speakers

Monokuma:"Hmmmh anyways It is now 10 pm the doors to the pool, and gym have been close you are free to roam around the school but to your own risk sleep well!"

With that he left and I went back to sleep


	10. Motive To Kill

Motive To Kill

7am

Monokuma:"Good Morning fellow students, the doors to the pool and the gym have now been open, have a wonderful day or don't either way I still get payed."

Kaede:"Well it would seem monokuma is gonna be our a alarm''

I decided to get ready in the restroom and tommy went on ahead to the kitchen to meet up with the rest of the students

Kaede:"Ok now that Im ready its best I go to the kitchen to find tommy"

As I went exploring I found out that Maki was alone by heselfves in the dorms

Maki:"... This is making me anxious already"

Kaede:"What's making you anxious maki?"

Maki:"Oh its nothing Kaede I was just lost in thoughts I was thinking about the faces I told you, If you have time we can talk about it?"

Well I should go see if tommy is in the kitchen but it early too

Spend TIme With Maki

Yes(YES)

No

Maki:"Ok then let me go over the things i see in my dreams''

Me and Maki discuss about varies topics

Maki:"So you see kaede that is why I think its important to never forget memories or who you really are because in a way that defines who you are to as a person you know?''

Kaede:"Yes I understand Maki, anyways Im still curious about why you were nervous before if you don't mind me asking."

Maki:"Well... Is cause Im scared''

Kaede:"Scared?"

Maki:"Yes im scared that... I'll die in this school and that i'll never know who i am or what i was before coming to this school"

Maki:"This is eating me up inside and ever since monokuma said about the killing game it made me even more anxious than I ever was before"

Kaede:"I think your being a pit paranoid Maki don't worry we all promise we won't kill each other''

Maki:"Well its true that we did promise that we won't kill each other but even still Im scared aren't you scared to kaede?"

Kaede:"No because if i do become scared then most of my friends will start to worry about me you know?"

Maki:"hahaha yes that is true, anyways thank you again for hearing about my problems kaede your becoming like my personal therapist sorry"

Kaede:"Its ok anyways Maki lets go get breakfast together im sure everyone is waiting"

Maki:"Ok lets go then"

FriendShip Fragment Maki Level 2 Increase

Me and Maki went to the kitchen and got greeted and we went ahead and eat our food while everyone else show's up we were talking about how to get out of this school without killing anyone

Kaito:"I mean if monokuma said there is a way to get out shouldn't there be a way to get out without killing anyone"

Shuichi:"yes its true but we don't know where"

Kirumi:"Then why don't i bring up the first topic, why don't we do a investigation around the school to find some clues''

Ryoma:"hmm sounds interesting but Im sure we won't even find anything useful''

Tsumugi:"I'll help to i'll-

Before Tsumugi even began to finish her sentence Monokuma show up in the kitchen

Monokuma:"Well Good Morning My fellow students puhuhuuhuhuh''

K1-BO:"This again what does this bear even want?"

Monokuma:"What I want for you you dumb robot is to listen to my simple request"

Monokuma:"It would seem all of you have still not have been affected by the idea that your supposed to kill each other honestly I am shocked that noeone is sooooooooo i decided to do something to start the killings''

Rantaro:"We won't listen to you or whatever you say"

Maki:"Yeah, and beside is not like the thing your gonna say is even important''

Monokuma:"Oh really now?"

Maki:"Huh?"

Monokuma:"WELL I PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL GIFT''

Kokichi:"What gift?"

Monokuma:"You ask and i'll answer the gift is that THE FIRST PERSON TO KILL SOMEONE GETS TO GO HOME SCOTT FREE NO TRIAL NO EXECUTION NOTHING NADA"

Monokuma:"ISN'T THAT EXCITING THE FIRST PERSON CAN KILL SOMEONE AND GET AWAY WITH IT I CALL IT THE SCOTT FREE SKIP CARD kinda like the monopoly jail free card but for killing"

Kaede:"Yeah we get it"

Monokuma:"OH AND DON'T THINK THATS THE ONLY THING I HAVE IN STORE NO SIR"

Kaito:"There's still more?"

Monokuma:"PUHUHUHU IF NO MURDER HAPPENS IN THE NEXT 33 HOURS EVERYONE HERE WILl DIE"

Miu:"Wait DID YOU SAY DIE?!"

Monokuma:"Yes DIE LIKE YOU WILL DIE DIE NO JOKING CMON BRATS LISTEN WITH YOUR EARS FOR ONCE"

Monokuma:"Anyways I been here for far too long Im gonna go now SEE YA LATER STUDENTS MUAHHAHAHAHA"

As soon as monokuma left every last one of us were shock in silence to the realization on what is about to come

Kaito:"This can't be real right?"

Korekiyo:"It would seem that monokuma is not joking about this''

Aqua:"What do we do about this?"

Kaede:"We ignore it sister he has to be bluffing''

Kokichi:"And what if he isn't what if we don't kill anyone everyone here will die how is that fair?

Rantaro:"Kokichi... stop please''

Maki:"Yes kokichi stop kaede has a point he could be bluffing"

Miu:"ohhh really well i don't know about you idiots but im not gonna sit here and become a victim"

ryoma:"I think im gonna go for now"

Angie:"I'll stay with himiko to make sure she is safe"

Himiko:"Nye I'll be with angie for the time being I guess...

Tsumugi:"Well i don't know what to do or feel about this

One by one everyone started to leave

Shuichi:"I think everyone is starting to realize that this is no joke''

Aqua:"I know ugh that monokuma why do we even have to listen to him?"

Kaede:"Well Im not killing anyone over some scott free card"

Shuichi:"Me either''

Tommy:"barks''

Kaito:"I don't know about this but i'll go talk to everyone to make sure everyone has a clear mind"

Gonta:"I'll go with people to discuss about bugs with Gonat"

Kirumi:"And I'll go to see if anyone needs help... Beside asking help to kill someone''

Rantaro:"Well me and Maki will stay together for the time being is that ok Maki?"

Maki:"yeah i don't mind"

Aqua:"Me and tommy are gonna be together for a bit sister, you and shuichi should go to you know who to make sure"

Shuichi:"Oh thats right lets go kaede"

kaede:"Ok... Stay safe sister and tommy"

Shuichi decided that we go to the track and field part of the school to investigate about other places

Shuichi:"We have never been here before have we kaede?"

Kaede:"No i don't think so but oh look some shot put balls"

Shuichi:"Hmm they look dangerous perhaps we should be able to hide it from people to you know...?"

Kaede:"no lets leave it I trust everyone''

Shuich:"Well ok"

We then decided to go back to the Librarby to see if anything is missing

Shuichi:"All clear in my part how about you kaede?"

Kaede:"All clear too just doing something about this bookcases give me a few seconds"

Kaede:"Ok Im done phew finally"

Shuichi:"What were you doing?"

Kaede:'Oh nothing I was just making them stack neatly again you know?"

Kaede:"Anyways shuichi can you tell me how many seconds the camera intervals take?"

Shuichi:"Aw of course each camera interval is place in a different location in the library also each each camera interval takes about 15 seconds to take a picture and yeah thats basically it"

Kaede:"Okk thank you shuichi, anyways now that were done here why don't we do other things"

Shuichi:"Like what?"

Kaede:"Oh i don't know maybe hang out"

Shuichi:"Oh sure kaede I don't mind"

Shuichi and I decided to spend some time together

Shuichi:"Hey kaede I was gonna ask how was is your opinion on the matter at the moment?"

Kaede:"Like what I think about it?"

Shuichi:"Yes"

Kaede:"Well it is a bit scary I won't like but i trust these people that they won't kill someone for a selfish reason to escape"

Kaede:"Hey shuichi... I was gonna ask what if the mastermind dies?"

Shuichi:"What if the mastermind dies?"

Kaede:"Yes like will the killing game end or something?"

Shuichi:"Well if there is a mastermind here hiding among us then I would think that is gonna happen don't you think kaede?''

Kaede:"yes Thats what i also think too''

Shuichi:"Ok... Well anyways it was nice talking to you again kaede Im gonna go talk to kaito he told me to come help him once I was done with my stuff see ya later"

Kaede:"Bye shuichi"

FriendShip Fragment Shuichi Level 2 Increase

We parted ways and I was left alone i decided to go back to the kitchen for a glass of water

Kirumi:"Well Hello kaede how are you today are you thirsty let me go get a glass of water for you"

Should I spend some time with Kirumi

Yes(Yeet)

No

Kirumi:"I do not mind please if there is anything you need you know where to call me

Kirumi and I discuss about helping out people

Kaede:"Hey kirumi I have a question"

Kirumi:"Yes kaede?"

Kaede:"I was gonna ask how you go the Ultimate Maid title"

Kirumi:"Is that a request?"

Kaede:"er no well nevermind yes its a request''

Kirumi:"I got this title from doing everything perfect from cleaning cooking, caretaking, you name it''

Kaede:"Wow thats incredible kirumi"

Kaede:"Hey kirumi since you know a lot about cleaning do you know to take care of animals"

Kirumi:"This is for tommy correct?"

Kirumi:"Don't worry kirumi in my line of work I took care of many animals dogs,cats,horses,birds and many more"

Kaede:"I was gonna ask if you can give me some tips so I can take care of tommy better"

Kirumi:"Sure kaede I do not mind, not listen closely

Kirumi Taught Me How to Properly Clean Tommy

FriendShip Fragment Acquired Kirumi Level 1 Increase

It began to be late as it is so I decided to go back to the dorms, and relax for a bit before going back to sleep

What Monokuma said did in fact scared everyone however even still killing someone is never justified no matter what

Monokuma:"Hmm it is now 10pm my fellow students the doors to the gym and pool have now been close you are free to roam around the school but to your own risk sleep well."

And with that I went to sleep. 


	11. Victim Reveal

Victim Reveal

7 am

Monokuma:"Good Morning Students the doors to the pool, and Gym have now been open have a wonderful day or don't either way i still get payed.''

The same routine happen I went to the restroom to get ready, and tommy was waiting for me so we can go to the kitchen

Kaede:"Ok tommy are you ready?"

Tommy:"Bark"

When we got out of the dorms we saw Aqua ready to leave

Aqua:"Oh good morning sister, and good morning tommy''

Kaede:"Good Morning Aqua"

Tommy:"Bark"

Aqua:"Are you guys ready to go to the kitchen Im hungry''

Kaede:"Yes let's go together guys Im sure shuichi is there too"

The three of us went off to the kitchen and we got their and got our morning breakfast however the mood felt not so good

Kaito:"..."

Gonta:"..."

Kokichi:"Hello why is nobody talking?"

Kirumi:"It is probably to do with the motive video eveyrone is scared"

Tenko:"Im not scared just nervous but im not killing anyone at all"

Angie:"Atua will whach over everyone today to make sure nothing bad happens to them''

Maki:"I think im gonna go to my dorms early thank you for the food kirumi"

Kirumi:"your welcome maki"

With that Maki left and got out of the kitchen and went to her dorms

Rantato:'is it me or is she acting strange"

Aqua:'she's probably nervous cause of what is happening rantaro i don't blame her"

Kaede:'yeah let's leave it at that rantaro, anyways have you seen shuichi?"

Rantaro:"Oh yeah shuichi told me to tell you that he is waiting in one of the classrooms something about a lookout"

Kaede:"Oh yeah I'll go there before the time come's''

Kaede:"What are you gonna do sister?"

Aqua:"Im gonna go see what is wrong with Maki, and I don't know about tommy"

Kokichi:"If you don't mind i'll want to take care of the mutt for a bit"

Kaede:"Umm sure kokichi just don't hurt him ok"

Kokichi:"Okk :)"

Kokichi and Tommy left

Kaede:"For some reason I don't trust him''

Aqua:"Me either but who knows maybe kokichi is a nice person lets give everyone a chance''

I was done eating my meal and I decided before going on the lookout with shuichi is to do something else

I decided to go to the pool area and spot rantaro

Rantaro:"Hi kaede are you here to swim before we die?"

Kaede:"hahaha very funny rantaro"

Rantaro:"Sorry i couldn't resist anyways since your here want me to tell you a story to pass the time?"

I should go with shuichi to see what the lookout is about but It'll be rude to decline Rantaro

Yes(Simps For Avocado)

No

Rantaro:"Awesome now sit back and relax while i'll tell you a story"

Rantaro told me a story about his adventures

Kaede:"Wow that is such a nice story rantaro and honestly to be honest the whole idea of traveling to a different place kind of scares me but also excites me idk why"

Rantaro:"Oh thats normal kaede I also felt that during the first travels of finding my sisters"

Kaede;"Your sisters?"

Rantaro:"yes believe it or not but i have many sisters but there all around the world so i went around the world trying to find them I went almost around the world that Hope's peak named me the ultimate adventure"

Kaede:"Oh so thats how you got your title well I think its a nice thought that you went to travel to find your missing sisters"

Rantaro:"Thanks kaede anyways allow me to tell you about the time where I almost got kidnapped its scary but intense"

Me and Rantaro share a story where he almost got kidnapped lol

FriendShip Fragment Acquired Rantaro Level 1 Increase

3pm

Its already late so I decided to finally go to shuichi

Shuichi:"Oh kaede hello I thought you weren't gonna come I got worried"

Kaede:''Sorry Shuichi I hope your not mad"

Shuichi:"Im not mad but its ok anyways I been on lookout in this classroom, this classroom is almost close to the library so if i ever get a notification we can go run to the library and see the photos''

Kaede:"Good thinking shuichi"

When I said that it would seem many people were in a group heading down in the basement

Kaede:"hey shuichi don't come out but look at the window there is so many people out there"

Shuichi:"Oh it just our classmates but why are they together?'"

Kaede:'Maybe there gonna do something dangerous so they wanted to go as a group?''

Shuichi:"Hmm maybe anyways let's still keep a lookout"

Around 10 minutes later shuichi told me he got a notification about the camera intervals

Shuichi:"Ah kaede I got a notification Im going on ahead to find out what it is"

Kaede:"Wait shuichi..."

No I can't let him out of sight its too dangerous for us to be seperated especially when its close to the time where everyone dies

Kaede:"IM COMING SHUICHI"

Shuichi:"Huh kaede why you follow me didn't i told you to stay on lookout?"  
  


Kaede:"Its dangerous being alone in time like this"

Shuichui:..."

Kaede:"Shuichi?"

Shuichi:"Nvm lets just go c'mon kaede were gonna miss them we need to hurry"

Before we got to the gym we saw Tsumugi there outside the entrance of the library

Tsumugi:"Hi kaede, Hi Shuichi are guys ok it looks like you both need to breathe were you both running"

Kaede:"Tsumugi not right now we need to go to the library so just follow us please were almost there"

Tsumugi:"Okk i don't get what is happening but i'll come"

We enter the library only to find nothing

Tsumugi:"So was it that you guys wanted to come"

Kaede:"Shuichi got camera intervals in the library and he got a notification so we decided to come here to see what is wrong though I don't think anything is wrong"

Tsumugi:"Oh its ok"

Shuichi Was Staring At Something Behind The Bookcases

Tsumugi:"Hey shuichi what are you staring at and why do you look so pale"

Shuichi turn to us in a horrified face and back away and left the library

Kaede:"What is that all about..."

Tsumugi:"He was looking behind the bookcase... lets see what was behind that"

Kaede:'I have a very bad feeling about this..."

We slowly went to the direction that shuichi saw and what me and Tsumugi saw will haunt us for the rest of our lives

Danganronpa Body Discovery Announcements be like:ahhahahahahhaha

What was In front of us was one of ur friends....

Maki Harukawa was found bloody up by her head, and it doesn;t seem to be breathing


	12. Rip :(

Rip :(

Before we were able to react or scream or anything monokuma spoke in the speakers

Monokuma:"A body has been found please make your way to the library this moment thanks''

Tsumugi:"THIS CAN'T BE REAL SHE ISN'T DEAD KAEDE RIGHT?!?"  
  


Kaede:"AHHHHHHHHHH"

I could not believe it Maki one of my friends that i spoke a few hours ago was found dead in a puddle of blood she was such a sweet girl, and always happy to meet new people and to be found dead like this is... sick to say the least

Kaede:"I- I NEED TO TURN AROUND"

As soon as I say that the group that I saw with shuichi came to the library and saw me and tsumugi in distraught

Kaito:"Whats wrong Kaede,Tsumugi?"

Gonta:"Kaede, Tsumugi Is everything alright?"

Some of the other people try to calm me and Tsumugi down while the rest went to explore the library

Himiko:"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tenko:"IS THAT MAKI?!?!?"  
  


Kaito:"Did you say Maki?"

Tenko:"SH-SHe-She-"

Kaito:"SPILL IT"

Tenko:"SHE'S DEAD!!!!"

Gonta:"what dead?"

Kaito:"Let me check"

As soon as Kaito saw he started to lose it just like me and most people who saw the dead maki

Just when that happen the next group arrive which were Kirumi,Korekiyo,Rantaro,and Shuichi

Angie:"Oh Kirumi allow me to fill you in with what happen"

Kirumi:"No need I already know everything because of what shuichi told us when he told us we came as fast as we can"

Korekiyo:"I could never believe one of us actually killed poor maki"

Rantaro:"She didn't deserver to die she just wanted to know her past, and for her to die is cruel :("

Shuichi:"Im sorry for leaving kaede, and you tsumugi alone I panic and got scared and left"

Tsumugi:"I understand shuichi to be honest If i was in your shoes i would most likely do the same"

The rest of the people started to arrive which were Miu,Aqua,Kokichi,and Tommy

Aqua:"What happen why is everyone crying?"

Tommy:"BARK BARK BARK''

Kokichi:"We heard the announcements so we came here did something happen something about a body being discovered?"  
  


Miu:"Well duh you idiot a person is dead"

Ryoma:"I never thought this would happen either goes to show that one of us is crazy to kill someone"

Aqua:"Why maki she was one of my friends to and for her to be killed like this is noooooo :("

Tommy:"Cries"

Before we were able to comprehend what just happen to one of our dear friends monokuma, and the monocubs all came together to greet us

Monokuma:"WOW SOMEONE ACTUALLY KILL SOMEONE FINALLY PUHUHUHUHU"

K1-BO:"What do you want from us?"  
  


Monokuma:"Before that I came to ask so who killed maki? Remember if you killed someone before the time limit you'll be able to escape scott free so if you killed maki come out now"

Noeone came out was it due to fear, shame, pleasure we will never know...

Monokuma:"Hmmm Intresting VERY VERY INTRESTING it would seem that the killer want to have a class trial well no backsie anymore''

Monokuma:"I know your all in such a sad state however allow me to introduced the monokuma file these should help you in your investigation on who the culprit"

Aqua:"We have to find out who killed maki?"

Monokuma:"DUH THE WHOLE POINT OF A CLASS TRIAL IS TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED THE VICTIM I MEAN YOU DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING AND LET THE KILLER WIN ITS YOUR CHOICE"

Himiko:"I don't even know where to begin...''

Monokuma:'GET EVERYONE ALIBIS LOOK FOR CONTRACTIONS LOOK FOR EVIDENCE THAT THE KILLER LEFT BEHIND ANYTHING THAT CAN HELP YOU

Monokuma:"Anyways i'll give you some time to explore the area so use this time wisely or don't its not my life its on stake puhuhuhuhuuhuhu good luck my fellow students''

With that monokuma, and the monocubs all left the scene and left us to find out who killed maki

Gonta:"Gonta Idiot for leaving maki behind all alone :("

Aqua:'Its not your fault gonta its the killer fault"

Kokichi:''So that dumb bear said that we need to find evidence for who the killer is or we all will die correct?"

Kaede:"y-yes''

Kokichi:"then lets go find out who killed maki everyone"

Angie:"kokichi Atua is comforting the people who are shocked to find a dead body please be more considerant in the future"

Kaito:"Even if i do help i doubt i can do anything at this state im too shock"

Shuichi:"Then how about to those who are not as scared go find clues, however we need to make sure the body is secure that way the killer won't mess with the evidence"

Korekiyo:"I agree with shuichi if we leave the library where the body is here the killer can come back and move or tamper with the evidence it is best to leave at least 4 people or more since we have a lot of people here"

Gonta:"Gonta Ashame for letting friend die... I'll stay next to her''

Kaito:"Me too i'll look out of the body"

Rantaro:"Same I doubt I can do anything at this state anyways"

Tenko:"Me either i'll protect her body"

Kokichi:"Now that we got everything out of the way we need to explore the school and find clues im gonna go now"

Shuichi:"Kaede im sorry to bother you but can you be able to help me too?"

Kaede:"Im still kinda frighten about the whole thing but maki was my friend i'll do anything to find out who killed her"

Shuichi:"Ok then lets start the investigation it starts now"


	13. Investigation Part 1

Investigation Part 1

The very first thing is check the monokuma file I don't want to do this but we need to or else we will never find out who killed our dear friend maki

Monokuma file 1#

Maki Harukawa

Time of Death 3:14pm

Murder Weapon Brain Trauma Lose of Blood

Blood Type O

Height 154 cm

Monokuma File 1# Has Been Added to the truth bullet

Kaede:"I think this gave out how maki died don't you agree shuichi?"

Shuichi:"Yes I think so to it also told us the time of death she was killed around the time I got the intervals which make no sense''

Kaede:"..."

Shuichi;"hey kaede do you think... maki is the mastermind?"

Kaede:'What make you say that?"

Shuichi:"Well its weird she came to the library in the first place you know but im pretty sure she isn't the mastermind cause the killing game is still in effect"

Kaede:"Maybe its the otherway around"

Shuichi:"Huh?"

Kaede:"What if the mastermind kill maki and hide with the evidence with the sliding door"

Shuichi:"Speaking about it let me open and see if their is any dust readers"

As we open many of the students have shocked faces, to why we are open it shuichi explain to everyone briefly what the door is about

Angie:"I see so the mastermind could have killed Maki and ran away inside the door"

Ryoma:"Thats only a theory though we don't know fore sure yet"

Kirumi:"It is weird though that the mastermind would want to kill someone then again they probably did kill someone to start the killing game that is a possibility"

Shuichi:"Kirumi your right however we don't know for a certain but we need to search every opportunity"

Shuchi went to see if the dust reader he put before leaving and to his surprised the dust was still there

Shuichi:"Hmm strange the dust is still here so that must mean that... The mastermind didn't go through this door"

Kaede:"Wait shuichi you said you got a camera intervals notification right?"

Shuichi:"Oh thats right kaede i forgot about this because of what happen we can see the pictures"

However just before we do that the monocubs came out and snatch it from our hands

Monotaro:"Sorryy but this is gonna have to wait for a bit"

Monosuke:"hehehhe don't worry we will return it in due time for now wait"

Shuichi:"Hey give it back"

They vanish into thin air with the pictures of the camera intervals

Kirumi:"Isn't that suspicious"

Aqua:"Yes it is it means that the killer is trying to hide something in the cameras however why would the monocubs try to hide a normal killer i think there trying to hide the mastermind true identity"

Shuichi:"Indeed but anyways we need to investigate other places for the time being"

Kaede:'"Before that I want to hear people alibis just to make sure"

Kaede:"Kirumi can you tell me what is your alibi during the time of the murder?"

Kirumi:"Of course kaede, I was oon cooking duty during that time rantaro, korekiyo, and tsumugi were with me in the kitchen"

Shuichi:"Why were four in the kitchen?"

Kirumi:"They came to get some food and water, so being a maid it is my job to assist people''

Kaede:"Did anyone leave during any point of the kitchen?"

Korekiyo:"Actually someone did leave... Sorry to but in in the conversation but kaede since your asking about alibi i think its important that you know"

Kaede:"Ok korekiyo was it it?"

Korekiyo:"I'll get straight to the point Tsumugi was not with us for all the time she said she needed to go to the bathroom however during that time maki died, and I check the monokuma file and it confirms it"

Korekiyo:"Did you see tsumugi when you find maki body?"

Shuichi:"...Actually we found her waiting outside of the library and she came with me and Kaede inside the library and the three of us found the body"

Korekiyo:"hmmm Intresting information thank you shuichi, and kaede"

Kirumi:''So there you have it thats our alibis I hope I was able to help you"

Kaede:"You were helpful kirumi thank you"

Kirumi Alibi Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

Shuichi:"Hey kaede since were here I know it might sound weird... But lets take a closer look at maki body I know its cruel but perhaps there is some of evidence next to her body"

Kaede:"Your right I know its cruel but we need to do this but lets try to be fast about it"

When I saw maki body again I almost pass out it isn't like in the movies where there actors this is real life, one of my friends has been killed and left to die

Shuichi:"You ok kaede?"

Kaede:"yeah just a bit doozy from seeing her again but i'll try to focus"

Shuichi:"You don't have to force yourselves you know"

Kaede:"I know but i want to do for her i know she wants us to find out who killed her don't you agree shuichi?"

Shuichi:"I agree"

Kaito:"Hey guys your gonna go investigate maki body..."

Kaede:"yes were sorry kaito"

Gonta:"Gonta Still sad for seeing friend die"

Rantaro:"Yes me to :( but kaede you want to investigate the body right?"

Tenko:"Thats gross but I guess people need to do it"

Shuichi:"Hey kaito since your here why don't you give me your alibi"

Kaede:"Yeah actually kaito me and shuichi were in a classroom and we saw you and many other people as a group what were you guys doing?"

Kaito:"I decided to get people who were strong to fight monokuma since if were gonna die we might as well die trying... but i never thought this is gonna happen especially to maki :("

Kaede:"Can you tell me who are the people kaito?"

K1-BO:"I can answer for him kaede"

Shuichi:"Ok K1-BO who are the people if you don't mind"

K1-BO:"The people who went together was Kaito,Gonta,Kokichi,Ryoma,Tenko,Angie,Himiko,Myself

Kaede:"Ok now that we know the alibi thank you"

Angie:"Actually shuichi there is something I need to tell you about the group"

Angie:"You see there was someone who left during the middle of the group Atua told me"

Shuichi:"Who is it angie"

Agie:"Atua says kokichi left for whatever reason probably to kill poor sweet maki"

Gonta:"Gonta isn't laughing.."

Angie:"Im kidding but i am telling the truth that kokichi disappear"


	14. Investigation Part 2 End

Investigation Part 2 End

Kaede:"Thank you for telling us angie''

Angie:"Nyahahaha your very welcome kaede, and shuichi"

Now that we know that alibi for the big group and for the kitchen it is time to investigate maki body

Kaito Alibi Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

Angie Witness Testimony Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

Shuichi:"Are you ready kaede?"

Kaede:"yes im ready"

We search through maki body, but we didn't find anything however we did found a shot pull ball next to her body which is im gonna assume is the murder weapon

Kaede:"Hey shuichi i didn't find anything however we found this shot pull ball next to her body do you think its the murder weapon?"

Shuichi:"The monokuma file said it was brain trauma usually people who have those autospsies are force of some blunt objects so it is most likely the cause of death"

Shuichi:"And i didn't find anything else in maki body I think its best leave now that we know everything here"

Kaede:"Ok lets find kokichi"

Shot Pull Ball Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

We decided it was best to go and fine kokichi however to our avail we couldn't find him so we decided to explore other places

Shuichi:"Hey kaede, why don't we ask miu about the camera intervals she made it so she needs to know about this"

Kaede:"Your right shuichi but i think shes in her lab so lets go there"

We went to miu lab but we couldn't find her nor know where she is but we found a piece of paper revealing information

Kaede:"Hey shuichi look at this I know were not supposed to snoop people places but i think its important"

Shuichi:"Oh this is important"

The Paper Reads "Meet me at the gym by 3:30 ASAP Author Unknown"

Kaede:"Hm its weird that someone tried to meet up with miu, and the author is unknown what do you think shuichi"

Shuichi:"Well is the ultimate inventor so maybe they wanted to meet with miu for her to create a weapon it certain is possible"

Kaede:"Yeah well either lets go i think we snoop enough from miu lab"

Piece Of Paper Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

While we were returning from the lab we ran into kokichi doing his own investigation

Kokichi:"Oh hello kaede, and shuichi you were also snooping miu lab's?

Kaede:"We weren't snooping we were just trying to find her... anyways kokichi I was gonna ask you where did you when you left the group"

Kokichi:"..."

Kokichi:"I don't think i need to say part but i can say this about my alibi to like prove my innocence"

Shuichi:"Then lets hear it then kokichi"

Kokichi:"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Kokichi:"Well remember kaede when i borrow tommy this morning?"

Kaede:"Yes i remember what about it?"

Kokichi:"Well tommy was with me when i left the group, i don't know where he appear he just started following me out of nowhere... So i guess thats mine and tommy alibi if that helps :)"

Kokichi Alibi Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets

Kaede:"Well it is suspicious you left in the left in the first place but its ok for now"

Kokichi:"Well anyways im gonna go now bye :)"

Kokichi left us however before that he accidentally drop a piece of paper

Kaede:'Hey look at this shuichi... Its a piece of paper why id kokichi drop it this is suspicious"

Shuichi:"Let us read it... This is?!"

When we read it read "Meet me at the Gym at 3:20pm ASAP Author unknown'

Kaede:"This is literally the same paper but the inly thing is different is the time now why is the time different, and who even is the author?"

Shuichi:"So many unanswered questions however i think we now know why kokichi wanted to leave the group right?"

Kaede:"yes or at least some of it so yeah.."

Piece of Paper#2 has been added to the truth bullets

There is one more person we need to talk to is my sister

We spotted my sister in the gym

Kaede:"Hey sister are you ok?"

Aqua:"Hello sister, hellow shuichi and no im just nervous and scared I can't believe maki is really dead :( me and her were having a good conversation this morning but then she decided that she needed to go somewhere"

Shuichi:"What do you mean she needed to go somewhere?"

Aqua:"Like she was acting kinda off but she told me something urgent happen and she needs to go i didn't say anything but if i knew this was gonna happen i would have stop her im sorry :("

Kaede:"Its ok sister none of this you could have predict its the killer fault we'll find out who did this to maki maki deserve better"

Aqua:"Yes she did she was one of my good friends here to"

Shuichi:'Yes maki didn't need to die"

Kaede:"Wait so sister what were you doing before the time of the murder"

Aqua:"I was alone in my dorms..."

Aqua:"I know that makes me suspicious because i don't have a alibi but i'll prove myself in the class trial, but please believe me shuichi, and kaede"

Shuichi:"I trust you aqua I know you your not the type of person to kill someone and im sure you sister also agree''

Kaede:"Right i believe you aqua but just be ready to defend yourselves in the trial cause people are gonna suspect you ok but me and shuichi will try to prove that your innocent"

Aqua:"Ok thank you both"

Aqua Testimony Has Been Added To The truth bullets

Monocubs:"Oh hello you three"

Aqua:"What do you 5 want with us?"

Kaede:"yeah were kinda busy doing stuff"

Monotaro:"Well i came to finally deliver the photos of the camera intervals"

Shuichi:"Ah finally we can see it"

Kaede:'With this we can find out who the killer is"

But to our surprise when we look at the pictures we didn't see the killer all we saw in some of them is Me and Shuichi placing the cameras, However there is two pictures that have maki

In one picture you see maki opening a sliding door, then in the other picture you notice maki walking to the other camera to see what it is

Kaede:"What the-"

Aqua:"Why is Maki opening the sliding door, and how does she know about it"

Shuichi:'"And what is with that tablet i never ever see that do you guys?"

Kaede:"No never"

Aqua:"Nope"

Kaede:"This is weird though beside maki being in the pictures the killer isn;t showing up"

Monodam:"HEHEHE WELL WE DID SOME TWEAKING SEE YOU IN THE CLASS TRIAL STUDENTS"

With that they left

Aqua:"Ugh i hate those cubs such a pain"

Shuichi:"Well either way im glad we got these pictures''

Kaede:"Yeah but it is strange that maki was there"

It is very strange why she was opening the sliding door and i doubt she is the mastermind cause why would the killing game still be on

Maki Photos Has Been Added To The Truth Bullets


	15. Elevator Ride

Elevator Ride

Monokuma:"MHMHM MAY I HAVE EVERYONE ATTENTION I HOPE YOU ALL WORK HARD TO FIND CLUES AS WHO THE CULPRIT HOWEVER TIME IS MONEY PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOUNDATION THE SCHOOL YARD FOR THE CLASS TRIAL TO START DON'T BE LATE

Kaede:"Oh it's already about to start... before we go I just want to say whatever happens we will make it through his as a team even tommy even if he isn't here"

Shuichi:"yes i agree with you kaede we will get through this together"

Aqua:"Yes we got this as long as we have each other"

We then went to the location monokuma told us and everyone was there beside us it would seem we are the last one's

Tommy:"Bark"

Aqua:"Hi everyone sorry for being so late we were discussing information"

Kirumi:"Its ok aqua everyone is here now"

Korekiyo:"Why did you three came so late though I wonder... could it be that one of you three is the culprit, and prolong your life?"

Kaito:"Cut it out kiyo were here to find out what is happening, and why maki died right?"

Monokuma:"Well hello my students it is nice to finally get this started anyways in front of you the foundation will open when it a opens a elevator appears and your job is to enter to be escorted in the class trial see you there"

Ryoma:"A class trial..."

Tsumugi:"Honestly this is making me nervous already but im sure we'll be fine as long as we have shuichi!"

Kokichi:"And what if shuichi is the culprit"

Kaede:"Hey stop noenone is the culprit let us all go now"

Rantaro:"Kaede is right lets not argue here it isn't the time or place to do"

When Rantaro said that the Foundation open and a elevator appear

angie:"It would seem that we must go to the elevator"

Tenko:"Nyeh I don't want to but ok..."

Gonta:"Gonta will protect his friends from danger"

Miu:"Eh lets just go and hurry up who the killer is"

K1-BO:"Yes lets all go"

kaito:"Well what are we waiting for lets go guys"

One by one we all went to the elevator

The shy people stay in the back while the confident people in the front while the people who don't care in the middle

As we descend in the building I began to recall the time I spend time with Maki she was such a sweet person, and i told her that i'll help her regain her memory this hurts going but i must do this for her and for everyone that cared about her

Aqua:"hey sister don't worry we'll find out who killed maki right shuichi and tommy?"

Tommy:"Bark"

Shuichi:"yes we will so long as we trust in each other"

Kaede:"Your right Im happy to have you shuichi,aqua,and tommy"

Right as I said that the doors stop and the elevator door open what was in front of us was the class trial and standing above is monokuma and his monocubs

Monokuma:"Welcome everyone please make yourselves at home cause this might be the last time you'll be here HAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

Monokuma:"Each and everyone of you have a name that correspond which podium you go please make your way to it right now"

We all went to find our podium and the person who sit next to me Is Gonta and Tsumugi

Shuichi Was next to miu and himiko

Aqua was near with Kaito and Tommy

While that was happening I was thinking about everything what was gonna happen

DING(Decease Maki) DING(Himiko DING(Kaede) DING(Angie) DING(Kokichi)

Lies, Betrayal This is what is gonna happen in a trial

DING(Gonta) DING(Miu) DING(Rantaro) DIng(K1-BO)

But even still I need to do this do overcome any obstacles

DING(Tenko) DING(Aqua) DING(Korekiyo) DING (Ryoma)

Maki was one of my friends she was killed by one of us thats the truth

DING(Kirumi) DING(Tommy) DING(Tsumugi) DING(Shuichi) DING(Kaito)

And i'll find out who killed her...


	16. READ THIS

READ THIS

HELLO EVERYONE UP AHEAD IS THE CLASS TRIAL I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU TO LISTEN TO SONGS FROM THE CLASS TRIAL OG GAME CAUSE IT'LL HELP YOU FEEL LIKE ITS A REAL CLASS TRIAL ESPECIALLY IN THE IMPORTANT PARTS OF THE TRIAL DON'T WORRY I PUT A SUB TITLE WHERE YOU CAN HEAR IT TO MATCH THE SNENCE HOWEVER IF YOU DON'T ITS FINE ALSO PLEASE BE AWARE THAT IM NO GODLY WRITER SO IT MIGHT BE BAD OR WHO KNOWS MAYBE ITS GOOD ANYWAYS ENJOY


	17. Class Trial

Class Trial

Chapter 1 Class Trial

Monokuma:"Now then let's begin with the basis of the class trials. If you find "whodunnit'' then they alone shall be punished for disturbing the peace. However if none of you can find out who the blackened is or vote incorrectly then i'll punish everyone beside the blackened and the killer get to graduate for deceiving everyone."

Monokid:"Wow father is real friendly usually he's so pissed that he makes everyone feel despair"

Monophanie:"Oh jeez I hope father stays like this in a cheery mood"

Monotaro:"Hmph well the class trial is about to begin so you chumps better give us actions"

Monodam:"RECORDING ON SOUND ON I WILL BE MONITORING THE TRIAL''.

Monokuma:"Puhuhuh... Anyways you guys can start now have fun solving the mystery EXTREME"

K1-BO:"Wait a second I have to ask monokuma... Why is there a now deceased portrait of Maki in that podium"

Monokuma:''Oh well I thought It won't be fair to leave Maki out of here so I decided to add her even in death you know what they say even in death friendship penetrates death itselfs"

Kokichi:"Why do you even ask Kee-boy only meatbags have emotions, and feelings not some junk"

K1-BO:"Hey that was uncalled for and for the record I have special settings that make me react like a human"

Aqua:"Wait Mr.Monokuma I have a question"

Monkuma:"Ugh what is it brat"

Aqua:"Well you see is tommy ever gonna talk or speak because i don't think it's fair that we can't hear dog language he could provide us with information"

Monokuma:"Interesting question and I'm a sucker for a fair trial sooooooo I'll give him a voice modification"

Kaede:"Huh?"

Monokuma process to give Tommy a piece of device strap around his neck

Monokuma:"Now Tommy speak"

Tommy:"Hello everyone It is nice to finally be able to speak with everyone"

Miu:"What the fuck the mutt can speak"

Tommy:"I am not a mutt I am a pure breed and please call me Tommy"

Miu:"Whatever just noeone feed that fucking thing after midnight"

Gonta:"Gonta not confused since Gonta can understand forest family"

Kokichi:"Of course you do Gonta anyway mutt since you talk or whatever you can provide us with information correctly"?

Tommy:"Correct I can smell/taste, and hear better than anyone here combined so I hope I can be useful to the trial.

Tsumugi:"Now that i think about it you've been to trials before right Tommy? I have never been one and I'm pretty sure most of us haven't, so can you explain it?"

Tommy:"Of course In a Trial or at least In a normal one there is a judge, lawyer,prosecutor, and witness, and finally the person in question. Since this isn't a regular trial however everyone including me will serve as a judge,lawyer,prosecutor,witness, and potentially a person in question"

Monokuma:"Well it seems it works fine now i'll leave the rest to you lovely students puhuhuhuh bye now"

Kaede:"Ok with that out of the way I think we can now actually do a class trial"

Tenko:"To be honest I never been in a class trial before let alone a trial"

Korekiyo;"I'm pretty sure noeone here has been to a trial except for Tommy of course"

Tommy:" Since noeone knows where to begin allow me to make the first statement"

Kaito:"What is it tommy?"

Tommy:"Let's talk about the victim in this case Maki Harukawa will everyone be ok with that?''

Shuichi:"Of course Tommy let's talk about the victim, and how she was killed"

Non-Stop-Debate

Truth Bullets

Shot Pull Ball

Cameras Intervals

Tommy:"The victim was... Maki Harukawa'"

Miu:"She was found dead... In the Goddamn Library"

Aqua:"Wasn't she killed with a shot pull ball?

Gonta:"Wasn't it a diffrent type of murder weapon Gonta doesn't know much about a trial'

Kokichi:"Of course you don't Gonta which is why noeone here is gonna ask you for help"

Gonta:"Huh? Gonta just wants to help everyone :("

Kaede Mind:"I heard everyone reasoning let me hear it again.

Tommy:"The victim was... Maki Harukawa'"

Miu:"She was found dead... In the Goddamn Library"

Aqua:"Wasn't she killed with a shot pull ball? Shoots Kaede:"I AGREE WITH THAT"

Kaede:"Aqua I agree with you Maki was killed by the shot pull ball"

Aqua:"Yeah thought so it said In the monokuma file I check before the trial to make sure"

Kokichi:"Ugh everyone knows how maki die you slow aqua"

Tommy:"Actually I can't read the monokuma file I can only speak the language so this Is important information that can be useful"

Rantaro:"Anyways moving forward now that we know the shot pull ball was the murder weapon in killing Maki lets talk about how she was killed by the shot pull ball"

Non-Stop-Debate

Truth Bullets

Library Interval Cameras

Sliding Door

Peak Opener

Rantaro:"We need to discuss how maki was killed and how"

Kirumi:" She was kill in the library that's a fact however was she really killed in the library

Ryoma:"What do you mean kirumi"

Kirumi:"What I mean to say was she was found dead in the library however she could have been killed by someone outside the library"

Tommy:"What makes you think that Kirumi"

Kirumi:"The way the shot pull ball was angled is suspicious and aren't you the Ultimate Cop Tommy I know you're a dog but can't you see the clear difference?

Tommy:"Hmmmm"

Kaede Mind:"What what kirumi said sounded off perhaps I can spot her condraticion


	18. Class Trial Part 1

Class Trial Part 1

Rantaro:"We need to discuss how maki was killed and how"

Kirumi:" She was kill in the library that's a fact however was she really killed in the library

Ryoma:"What do you mean kirumi"

Kirumi:"What I mean to say was she was found dead in the library however she could have been killed by someone outside the library" SHOOTS PEAK DOOR NO THAT'S WRONG

BREAK

Kaede:"Hold on kirumi that can't be true"

Kirumi:"And why is that kaede?"

Kaede Mind:"The piece of evidence on why Kirumi theory is false is the cause of...

Three Options

One Entrance

Window Spot

Sliding Door

WIndow Spot

Kaede Mind:"i get it"

Kaede:"You see Kirumi Is cause of the Window Spot"

Kirumi"The window spot?"

Kokichi:"You already forgot Kirumi ughhhh the window spot is literally a window where you can see what's inside and outside, and also if someone were to let's say shoot a shot pull ball through the window exterior then everyone near the library would have heard it"

Kokichi:"But just to make sure, did anyone near the library hear the noise?"

Kaito:"No"

Angie:"Atua says... No"

Himiko:"No..."

Gonta:"Gonta didn't hear anything"

Himiko:"But perhaps the culprit use m a g i c"

Miu:"Keep your magic crap, and shit in your business you abortion"

Tenko:"HEY that was uncalled for Miu"

Miu:"Oh yeah whatever piglet"

Tenko:"Piglet?!"

Shuichi:"Guys we need to focus or else were never gonna go and find who killed Maki"

Korekiyo:"I agree with Shuichi we all need to calm our minds if we keep acting like this then we might as well forfeit our lives''.

Ryoma:"So maki was killed with the shot put ball, and she was also killed in the library that much we know so far"

Aqua:"Correct"

Rantaro:"I have a question everyone sorry to bother you but this has been at the back of my head for some time now"

Angie:"Atua grants rantaro to speak his mind"

Rantaro:"Well the thing is how come they were camera intervals all over the library, and what is the purpose of it"

Tommy:"Wait actually who knows about the camera intervals"?

Kaede Mind:"The people who know about the camera intervals are ...

Three Options

Me, Aqua, Shuichi,Miu

Me,Gonta,Maki

Me,Kokichi,Angie,Himiko

Me,Aqua,Shuichi,Miu Kaede Mind:" I get it"

Kaede:"The only people who knew about it are... Me my sister Shuchi and Miu"

Kokichi;'' BULLSEYE"

Gonta:"Huh?''

Kaito:"What are you getting at kokichi?!"

Kokichi:"Well i'll tell you kaito"

Kokichi:" ONE OF THEM IS THE CULPRIT"


	19. Class Trial Part 2

Class Trial Part 2

Non-Stop-Debate

Truth Bullets

Alibis

Classroom

Kokichi;"Kaede, Aqua, Shuichi, Or that whore bitchlet is the culprit"

Miu:"Ahhh noeone... has ever called me that....

Kirumi:"But how can you be so sure that one of them is the culprit kokichi"

Korekiyo:"For all we know the killer could have used it to take advantage of it, however it doesn't necessarily mean its them

Angie:"Atua believe that one of them is the culprit"

Aqua gets put in the middle

Aqua:"I'm not the culprit guys please believe me"

Kaede Mind:"I think I heard something that I might agree with Kiyo"

Kokichi;"Kaede, Aqua, Shuichi, Or that whore bitchlet is the culprit"

Miu:"Ahhh noeone... has ever called me that....

Kirumi:"But how can you be so sure that one of them is the culprit kokichi"

Korekiyo:"For all we know the killer could have used it to take advantage of it however it doesn't necessarily mean its them SHOOT ALIBIS I AGREE WITH THAT

Kaede:"Wait before you start to accuse us as the culprit why don't we talk about everyone alibis"

Shuichi:"I agree since we don't know everyone alibi or where they were during before, and after the crime scene."

Gonta:"Oh Gonta not know what alibi means though..."

Aqua:"A alibi is like proof or a claim where you were during the crime so it'll like clear your name"

Gonta:"Gonta Thankful from Aqua :)"

Tommy:"So let's talk about everybody alibis including the huge group"

Kaede Mind:"The group Tommy Is talking about is...."

Three Options

Kaito,Himiko,Gonta,Ryoma,Angie,Tenko,K1-Bo, Kokichi

Maki,Gonta,Kaede,Shuichi

Himiko,Aqua,Tommy,Kokichi,Kirumi,Ryoma

Kaito,Himiko,Gonta,Ryoma,Angie,Tenko,K1-Bo,Kokichi Kaede Mind:"I get It''

Kaede:" The group that Tommy is referring to Is Kaito,Himiko,Gonta,Ryoma,Angie,Tenko,K1-BO, and Kokichi am I correct?"

K1-BO:"Your correct Kaede that is all the people that went as a group"

Aqua:"Now that I think about it how come you all went in a group together?"

K1-BO:" We went because Kaito wanted to end the killing game by fighting monokuma head on so he got what he thinks we're strong"

Kaito:"Yeah sorry guys I didn't think this would have happen"

Shuichi:"its ok kaito none of us knew this was gonna happen"

Kokichi:" Except the culprit"

Tommy:"There is one question I would like to ask however, and I'm sorry to put you at the spot however, kaito or whoever was there to the point where someone went alone or went somewhere?"

Kaito:"Actually someone did went somewhere"

Shuichi:"Who was it kaito"?

Kaito:"The person who went somewhere or disappear really was Kokichi"

Kokichi:"Oh so you notice I was gone hmmm"

Kokichi Podium goes to the center

Kokichi:" Let me guess you're gonna say I killed poor Maki right?

Kaede:"Unless you give us evidence that proves that your innocent your our top suspect"

Non-Stop-Debate

Truth Bullets

Time of Death

Alibi

Monokuma File 1#

Kokichi:"I didn't kill Maki guys believe me :)"

Aqua:"How do you expect us to trust you if you do not give us evidence to provide us that your innocent"

Tsumugi:"Yeah and kokichi why did you disappear alone that alone is suspicious"?

Rantaro:" Maybe he wanted to go somewhere alone?"

Kirumi:" But why would he want to go somewhere alone?

Miu:"Isn't fucking obvious... To kill maki bullseye we got you right in the balls."

Kaede Mind:"Why did kokichi wanted to go somewhere that's suspicious let me hear that again"

Kokichi:"I didn't kill Maki guys believe me :)"

Aqua:"How do you expect us to trust you if you do not give us evidence to provide us that your innocent"

Tsumugi:"Yeah and kokichi why did you disappear alone that alone is suspicious"?

Rantaro:" Maybe he wanted to go somewhere alone?" SHOOT Time Of Death I AGREE WITH THAT

Kaede:"Is just what rantaro said kokichi wanted to go somewhere alone"

Rantaro:"We know he wanted to go somewhere my question is where, and why?"

Kaede Mind:" The reason kokichi wanted to go alone was because...."

Three Options

Because Of the paper

Because he wanted to

Because yEET

Because of the Paper Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"The reason on why he wanted to go alone was because of the pape-"

Kokichi:"THAT'S VERY WRONG"

Cue rebuttal Music

Kokichi:"C'mon Kaede you should know why did I go away alone right?"

Kade;" Huh what's that supposed to mean?"

Kokichi:"Oh well i'll just have to make you remember"

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

Blades

Meeting

Time Of The Note Said

Kokichi:"The reason I left alone was because... I wanted to go to my room, and Also I didn't really care for the big group I just went because I wanted to see what was gonna go down"

ADVANCE

Kaede:"You say that however the piece of paper says otherwise"

Kokich:"Who cares about a stupid piece of paper beside is not like the paper can prove where i was going so you can't do anything about it kaede"

Kaede Mind:"No there is definitely a lie in kokichi words"

Kokich:"Who cares about a stupid piece of paper beside is not like the paper can prove where i was going BLADE TIME OF NOTE SAID SLASH

Kaede:"I'll CUT YOUR WORDS"

BREAK

Kaede:"Wait just a second kokichi if what your saying is true then can you explain why on the corner it says"

Meet me near the gym at around 3:30pm ASAP Author Unknown

Kaede:"So with this note did you just lied"

Kokichi:"..."

Kokichi:"Ok i lied yeah"

Miu:"OH THIS BETTER BE GOOD CAUSE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR HORSE SHIT"

Kokichi:"Calm your tits you pig the reason why I did it was because I wanted to see if people can spot my lie guess i'll have to lie harder in the future"

Himiko:"How about you don't lie at all"

Kokichi:"But lying is one of my specialities you wouldn't want me to stop do you :("

Himiko:"Keep lying and i'll casts you a silence spell"

Shuichi:"Anyways back on topic In hand let's talk about the note that kokichi received, and why he left"

Ryoma:"We can say he went with someone however who is that person, and to be honest the person that kokichi went to see should have already reveal themselves unless there suspicious"

Kokichi:"Well i technically do have a alibi during the murder"

Tsumugi:"You do?"

Tommy:"He's referring to me everyone, I was doing my normal patrol walk everyday, and I saw kokichi and I decided to follow him along although I don't know where we were going I just follow him, and It's safe to say he or me isn't the culprit"

Kaito:"Well can you say why you went and who you visited?"

Kokichi"Nope sorry not sorry its a secret"

Tommy:"I'll say it again since I know people suspected him me and kokichi have airtight alibis because we were together the whole time when maki was killed"

Kokichi:"All that mutt said was true who's a good boy you are"

Kaede:"Anyways with that out of the way was there anyone else who has left kaito?"

K1-BO:"I can answer for him since i have a good memory:"

Kokichi:"Of course the robot answers smh"

K1-BO:"WAS THAT A ROBOPHOBIC REMARK?!!!"

Kaito:"Anyways no Kaede the only person who left was kokichi everyone else stay together"


	20. Class Trial Part 3

Class Trial Part 3

Ryoma:"Then let's find out the alibi for rantaro"

Kaede Mind:"The evidence that proves that rantaro hade a alibi during the time of the murder is.."

Three Options

Kitchen

Gym

Break-Room

Kitchen Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"Rantaro told me during the investigation that Rantaro,Kirumi,Korekiyo,and Tsumigi were all together in the cafeteria"

Kirumi:"I can confirmed we were all together in the cafeteria"

Shuichi:"Were all of you really together, did anyone leave?"

Rantaro:"Well actually Tsumugi did leave she said she needed to go to the bathroom"

Tsumugi:"Oh so you brought that up..."

Korekiyo:"Tsumugi I don't mean to bring this up but you were gone for a long time, and to be honest you were gone during when maki was killed;For all we know you could have lied about going to the restroom to kill Maki"

Tsumugi Podium Gets Put In The Center

Tsumugi:"It's not me I swear I went to the restroom"

Non-Stop-Debate

Monokuma File 1#

Evidence of a Struggle

TIme Of Murder

Tsumugi:"I didn't kill Maki please believe me everyone"

Kokichi:"I don't believe you for a second... I mean the monokuma file said she was killed during the time Tsumgi went to the bathroom

Kirumi:"It is suspicious that Tsumugi went to the restroom for a long time. However, can we really say she's the culprit'?

Ryoma:"If Tsumugi is the culprit then where did she go after killing Maki?"

Himiko:"Easy she used her teleportation to ran away magic"

Kaede Mind:"I think I heard something that doesn't make sense of Ryoma"

Tsumugi:"I didn't kill Maki please believe me everyone"

Kokichi:"I don't believe you for a second... I mean the monokuma file said she was killed during the time Tsumgi went to the bathroom

Kirumi:"It is suspicious that Tsumugi went to the restroom for a long time. However, can we really say she's the culprit'?

Ryoma:"If Tsumugi is the culprit then where did she go after killing Maki?" Shoots Monokuma file 1#

Kaede:"NO THAT'S WRONG"

BREAK

Kaede:"Hold on ryoma we still haven't decided if tsumugi killed maki, and if she did we didn't see her go anywhere correct?''

Ryoma;"Well it's true we didn't know where she will go but it is suspicious that she was alone for a while, don't you agree"

Shuichi:"I agree that its suspicious, but she was with us when everyone was stroming in the library she was one of the first ones"

Tommy:"I can testified shuichi testimony too, since I also smell tsumugi entering the library around the time everyone was going"

Gonta:"So this means... Tsumugi Isn't culprit?"

Kokichi:"No it doesn't mean that it just mean that she isn't as suspicious as we thought however though she's still suspicious so I don't think we should trust her entirely yet"

Rantaro:"My apologies Tsumugi I didn't want to bring you in the spot"  
  


Tsumugi:"its ok i mean were trying to find who killed Maki so I understand"

Angie:"Then how about we focus on other people beside the people in the big group or in the cafeteria"

Korekiyo:"So it would seem that Me,Rantaro, Kirumi, and Tsumugi to a extent have solid alibis during the murder"

Kaito:"What were you guys doing in the cafeteria in the first place anyways"

Rantaro:"I didn't want to be alone but I got scared because of what monokuma said that everyone will die if no murder happens in the next 24 hours so i decided to get some water, but Korekiyo, Kirumi, and Tsumugi were there"

Korekiyo:"I went there to get a glass of water before the final hour arrived"

Kirumi:"I was in charge of the kitchen at the time so I went and cook food for Rantaro, and Tsumugi since they were there"

Tsumugi:"I was the first in the kitchen I was there for some time until Kirumi arrived for her cooking shift"

K1-BO:"Ok now that we all know why they were at the cafeteria why don't we discuss on people who don't have alibis"

Aqua:"But the only people who don't have alibi is Me, My Sister, Shuichi, and Miu"

Kokichi:"See guys what did I told you one of them is the culprit but nooooo you guys didn't want to listen to me ughhh"

Himiko:"Anyways so one of them is like 100% the culprit?"

Tommy:"It would seem that is the case unfortunately"

Kokichi:"Then let's start with that cum dumpster right there"

Miu:"Ahh cum dumpster I feel so violated"

Rantaro:"Wait a second I know we talked about this before. However, we didn't really talk about it that much; however I wanted to ask who knew about the camera's interval in the library?"

Kaede:"Me, Shuichi,Miu, and Aqua"

Miu:"See one of them is the culprit it isn't me you little shit"

Korekiyo:"May I ask how those four individuals know about the intervals"?

Kaede Mind:" The reason they know was because...

Three Options

I told them

They found out

They used Magic

I told them Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"The reason they know was because I told them"

Tenko:"You told them:"

Shuichi:"Well more precisely I told kaede, and her sister"

Kokichi:"Then what about that slut over there"

Miu:"Ehhhhhhh"

Kaede:"I told miu if she can make the interval cameras in the first place so we can use them"

Ryoma:"Then shouldn't we know who the culprit is already"

Aqua:"Huh?"

Miu Podium Gets Put In the Center

Ryoma:"The person who killed Maki was Miu, because they made the interval cameras, and they were also alone during the time of death, not only that but they don't really have a alibi unlike the rest of us"

Kirumi:"I don't wanna accuse Miu it is suspicious that Miu made the cameras"

Rantaro:"Miu could have used special settings only she can use unlike Kaede or Shuichi"

Korekiyo:"Not only that but she also could have exploited the cameras intervals, as much as she wants and kill Maki without taking any pictures of Miu"

Miu:"Wait you guys have it all wrong Im not the culprit that dumb slut did get in my nerves but i won't kill just for that"  
  


Tommy:"Do you have any evidence that proves your innocent, because with no evidence we all will vote for you"

Kaede Mind:"Actually there is one piece of evidence that indicates that miu is innocent,and that evidence is

Three options

Piece of paper

Sleepover

Lab

Piece of paper Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"Wait everyone Miu is innocent, and I have evidence to proves she's innocent"

Kaito:"Let's hear it then"

Kaede:"The piece of evidence that proves she's innocent is the piece of paper, that kokichi tried to hide"

Kokichi:"..."

Tommy:"Are you referring to when kokichi left the group to meet up with that person"

Kaede:"That's right is because I found a piece of paper in Miu lab, that says "Meet me by the gym ASAP" Author unknown"

Gonta:"Gonta is confused about this"

Kirumi:"It basically means that Kokichi was gonna visit Miu however they didn't for some reason"

Miu:"You keep me waiting you lying little bitch"

Kokichi:" Im sorry I couldn't go this stupid mutt was following me around like a little pet he is"  
  


Tommy:"So that's why you went in circles now I understand"

Shuichi:"So this proves that Miu is In fact innocent"

Tsumugi:"Ok if Miu isn't the culprit then we only have three other people we have to talk to"

Kokichi:"Let's start with the cripple sister"

Aqua Podium Gets Put In The Center

Kokichi:"To be honest I had my eye on you the entire trial you are most likely the culprit"

Non-Stop-Debate Truth Bullets Witness Alibi

Kokichi:"Aqua is the culprit ... She was alone and noeone even saw her

Aqua:"I didn't kill Maki she was one of my friends I would never hurt a friend"

Gonta;"Gonta believes that Aqua is innocent"

Tenko:"Yeah plus she's cripple on a wheelchair how on earth will she kill someone?!"

Kokichi:"Are we forgetting about how Maki was killed she didn't need to have legs all she needed was arms to aim the shot pull ball in maki head and BAMM"

Kaede:"I have to protect my sister even if it means..."

Kokichi:"Aqua is the culprit ... She was alone and noeone even saw her

Lie Bullet Witness

Kaede:''I'll turn this lie into the truth"

BREAK  
  


Kaede:"Everyone hold it my sister isn't the culprit"

Aqua:"sis"

Kokichi:"Really now, and what made you think that Big Sis"

Kaede:"Because she actually have a witness"

Ryoma:"Really well who was it kaede"

Kaede:"Shuichi, he saw my sister in the dorms alone, while he went to check on the interval cameras"

Shuichi:"..."

Kaede Mind:"Please Shuichi She's Not the culprit believe me"

Shuichi:"Yes it's true I saw Aqua in the dorms alone, nowhere near the library or the crime scene

Aqua has a shock face

Korekiyo:"You're not lying are you shuichi?"

Kirumi:"If what shuichi said was a lie then he'll be making the wrong decision, and join us if we vote incorrectly"

Tommy:"I trust shuichi he is the Ultimate Detective after all lying isn't useful especially since you can find the truth"

Kokichi:"Hmm well I for one don't believe a word Kaede or Shuichi said"

Kaede:"What?"

Kokichi:"I mean isn't it obvious Kaede just lied to protect her sister, and shuichi to"  
  


Aqua:"Now hold on a minute Kokichi:"

Kokichi:"No your the culprit Aqua just give it up"

Korekiyo:"To be honest everything what kaede said sounds like a lie to me also"

Angie:"Atua says Kaede Lied, to protect her sister"

Miu:"I also don't believe this bullshit story even a pre k can find the lie in this"

Tommy:"Well I believe In shuichi. And Kaede

Gonta:"Gonta believes in Aqua"

Kokichi:"Then it would seem that we are in a split opinion"

Monokuma:"HOLD YOUR HORSES EVERYONE"

Break

Monokuma:"Puhuhuhuhu well finally I can start with this new feature"

Monokid:"New Feature what are you talking about dad"

Monophanie:"Im scared I don't know this new feature"

Monokuma:'Is called scrum debate this is a sacred trial grounds so of course we need it anyways good luck students MUAHAHAHAHA"

Kaede Mind:"I don't know what monokuma is saying but I need to convince everyone that I'm telling the truth"

Cue Scrum Debate Music

Monokuma Gets a key and unlocks a lock stuck in the handle, The students then are lifted in the air and are evenly split on the decision they make


	21. Scrum Debate

Scrum Debate

Is Aqua The Culprit

She's The culpirt

Kokichi,Miu,Himiko,Angie,Ryoma,Tenko,Korekiyo, (Deceased Maki)

Shes not the Culprit

Kaede,Tommy,Aqua,Shuichi,Kirumi,Rantaro,Tsumugi,Kaito,Gonta,K1-BO

Kiyo:"Aqua is the culprit what more should we discuss"

Vs

Aqua:"No we still have more information to discuss on whether i'm the culprit or not"

Miu:"Unlike Aqua I actually have a airtight alibi"

Vs

Shuichi;"But I already prove the existence of a alibi for Aqua"

Ryoma:"For all we know Aqua could have fake being in her room and killed maki"

Vs

K1-BO:"That is impossible as Shuichi saw Aqua in her room before the time of the murder"

Tenko:"I Don't wanna believe its a girl however she fits with all the evidence combine"

Vs

Rantaro:"If she did fit with all the evidence then what's the point of doing this Aqua is innocent"

Angie:"Atua says that Aqua is the culprit due to the fact she was close to maki before the incident took place"

Vs

Tommy:"Incorrect my senses did not smell Aqua anywhere near the time Maki died"

Himiko:"Aqua just admit it you killed Maki with your magic didn't you"

VS

Gonta:"But himiko your the only one who is capable of performing magic Gonta believes In Aqua"

Kokichi:"For all we know Kaede could be lying to protect her sister"

Vs

Kaede:" I trust my sister she isn't that type of person to kill someone"

3...2...1 CROUCH BIND

THIS IS OUR ANSWER


	22. Class Trial Part 4

Class Trial Part 4

Korekiyo:"Perhaps our initial assumption on Aqua was wrong, and what Shuichi, said must be true then"

Kokichi;"I don't really get this but I'll believe in Aqua for now"

Aqua:"Thank you everyone, and I'm sorry for causing such a scene"

Angie:"Atua forgive you Aqua :)"

Gonta:"Yeah no worries Aqua"

Rantaro:"Anyways then if Aqua is innocent then doesn't that mean..."

Kaede Mind:"it means that..."

Two Options

Me, Shuichi

Mcdonalds,Oop-

Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"It means it's... Me or Shuichi"

Shuichi:"..."

Kokichi:"Awwww what a tragic end for one of you you both were so close with each other and to think one of you killed maki is just wow"

Tenko:"Hey stop that we don't know for sure if Kaede or Shuichi killed Maki"

Kokichi:"but you have to agree that they fit the culprit correctly?'

Tommy;"Kaede, Shuichi please tell us where were you during the crime, before and after"

Kaede:"Me and shuichi were together the whole entire time"

Ryoma:"The whole entire time?"

Kaede:"Huh?"

Ryoma:"Were you together like 100% or not"

Kaede:"No shuichi got a notification that the intervals got off so he decided to see who was on the cameras and he left me behind"

Kaede:"He also went running in full speed leaving me behind in the dust"

Kokichi:"Then if we piece the clues together shuichi killed Maki"

Shuichi Podium Gets Put In The Middle

Shuichi:"..."

Kokichi:"What's wrong shuichi? Hey hey hey whats wrong?? Hey hey hey hey"

Aqua:"Stop it Kokichi your being rude"

Gonta:"Gonta will not let you bully shuichi like that"

Shuichi:"..."

Rantaro:"Shuichi I believe you but please can you speak?"

Korekiyo:"You need to start saying something Shuichi or else we will vote for you"

Tommy:"Is this what you called pleading the fifth?"

Kaede Mind:"Everyone seems to believe its Shuichi...But I know shuichi he will never be that kind of person to kill"

Non-Stop-Debate

Framework

Evidence Of Door Frame

Intervals

Kokichi:"Shuichi got a notification... And he went to use it as a excuse to kill Maki

Shuichi:"..."

Rantaro:"Even if he did get the notification why would he go running at full speed that's weird don't you think"

Ryoma:"He probably used kaede to forge a alibi at the scene of the crime"

Shuichi:"..."

Kaede Mind:"No Shuichi isn't the culprit because..."

Kokichi:"Shuichi got a notification... And he went to use it as a excuse to kill Maki

Shuichi:"..."

Rantaro:"Even if he did get the notification why would he go running at full speed that's weird don't you think"

Shoots Interval

Kaede:"NO THAT'S WRONG"

Kaede:"Hold on rantaro that's wrong"

Rantaro:" And why is that?"

Kaede:"because I saw shuichi the whole time even though he ran he never got out of my sight"

Shuichi:"..."

Himiko:"So this means shuichi didn't kill maki?"

K1-BO:"There is no benefit for a accomplice in any trials so I doubt kaede, and shuichi work together"

Miu:"Oh i just realize about the camera intervals"

K1-Bo:"What about them?"

Miu:"Well listen up junk you see the camera intervals only go off in a certain amount of time it can't be trigger only if there is movement"

Ryoma:"And how much time is it per shot?"

Kaede:"15 seconds"

Miu:"Wait a second it's not 15 second its 30 seconds who told you that I told your boyfriend that its 30 seconds not 15 seconds"

Kaede:"Shuichi I thought you told me it was 15 seconds not 30"

Shuichi:"Im sorry kaede"


	23. Class Trial Part 5

Class Trial Part 5

Kaede:"Wh-Why are you sorry Shuichi"

Gonta:"Shuichi don't tell me you killed maki"

Shuichi:"..."

Kokichi:"Now that's something I tell ya shuichi why did you lie about the seconds it takes for the film to roll?"

Korekiyo:"Hehehehe I think we know very well on why he lied to kaede about it"

Kaede:"H-hey you guys stop that shuichi isn't the culprit because"

Kaede Mind:"The reason why Shuichi isn't the culprit is..."

Three Options

Dust Reader

Sliding door

Mirror Image

Kaede Mind:"I get it"

Kaede:"Everyone if shuichi is the culprit then why was there dust still in the door handle"

Kaede:"If shuichi did kill maki he had to go through the door, leaving dust behind however we did not find any dust behind"

Kokichi:"Oh sweet sweet kaede"

Kaede:"Huh?"

Kokichi:'Don't you see kaede he could have killed maki and you know get dust to make it look like he wasn't there ya get me"

Kaede:"N-no shuichi isn't that type of person to kill someone"

Kokichi:"I get that you and shuichi are bffs but do you really know each other that well I mean we were here for a week, is not like a in a week you'll know someone well for all we know shuichi could be a psycho killer"

Shuichi:"..."

Tsumugi:"Shuichi you couldn't kill maki could you?"

Shuichi:"..."

Miu:"Anyways let me explain to all of you dumb fucks step aside this golden brain is about to teach you retards how it's done

Miu:"So basically for every 30 seconds the camera intervals take a photo and during those 30 seconds anything can move, and it won't take a picture because I set it to 30 seconds for the film to roll automatically instead of manually"

Miu:"I told kaeidiot and shitchi, how it works, and I told poochi the time on the intervals and when they go off"

Rantaro:"Kaede I have a question real quick"

Kaede:"y-yes rantaro?"

Rantaro:"I was gonna ask Shuichi said he put all the camera intervals in the library correct?"

Kaede:"Yes"

Rantaro:"Is that really true though? I mean he did you check?"

Kaede:"No I didn't check I just trust him that he'll put it next to the sliding door"

Kokichi:"He lied to us kaede he pretend to use the censor as a excuse to go to the basement and kill her"

Gonta:"Gonta spot kokichi contradiction"

Gonta:"If kokichi says it's true then why did kaede say she saw shuichi even though he was running?"

Kaede:"That's right I saw shuichi the whole time while he was running how would he have kill someone WHEN I SAW HIM THE WHOLE TIME"

Kokichi:"But can you prove that though!"

Kaede:"I-"

Korekiyo:"For all we know kaede you could very well be lying to protect shuichi life, but I don't understand why you would do that"

Aqua:"No I trust shuichi he won't kill someone kaede is the witness in the testimony"

K1-BO :''Yeah there is still more information we need to talk about before we decide if shuichi is the culprit or not"

Angie:"I don't really know because atua is sleeping but i believe shuichi is innocent"

Miu:"I already told you IDIOTS on why shuichi could have killed, he could have taken advantage of the camera interval timers, to kill maki roll"

Kaito:"M-Maki Roll!?"

Himiko:"Anyways It seems everyone is split in half again-"

Monokuma:"THE CULPRIT IS ONE OF YOUUUU

Monokuma:"Puhuhuhuhu who would have thought that we get another scrum debate in one chapter especially in the fanfiction"

Monotaro:"Dad are you feeling ok?"

Monodam:"IT WOULD SEEM FATHER IS IN A ESPECIALLY GOOD MOOD"

Monokuma:"I'm such In a good move that LETS HAVE ANOTHER DEBATE EVERYONE MUAHAHAHAHA"

Aqua:"Again?!"

Kokichi:"Not gonna lie I like it we get to flyyyyy"

Kaede Mind:"Most people think shuichi is the culprit however I know he isn't the culprit because..."


	24. Scrum Debate #2

Scrum Debate #2

Is Shuichi The Culprit

He's the Culprit

Kokichi Korekiyo Miu Himiko Tenko Tsumugi Ryoma

He's Not the culprit

Kaede,Aqua,Tommy,Rantaro,Kirumi,Gonta,k1-BO, Kaito, Shuichi,Angie (Deceased Maki)

Miu:"I already told you dipshits how shuichi could have killed maki roll"

Vs

Tommy:"False my smell did not detect shuichi anywhere near the premise of the library, when maki died"

Himiko:"Shuichi Is the ultimate detective meaning that he could easily manipulate the crime scene

Vs

K1-BO:"Not possible people were in charge of protecting the crime scene"

Korekiyo:"Isn't it possible that shuichi just used the excuse of the intervals to give kaede a distraction?"

Vs

Kaede:"No because of the testimony I brought up meaning he couldn't have killed Maki"

Tenko:"Shuichi killed Maki I knew I couldn't trust a degenerate male, his silence speaks volume

Vs

Angie:"Atua is sleeping but I believe that shuichi is Innocent with the evidence we established

Tsumugi:"We solved the problem of how he could have fake the camera interval can't we just vote now?"

Vs

Rantaro:"No we can not vote now there is some mysterious we needs to solve first before we confirm whether or not he is the culprit

Ryoma:"If what kaede said was a lie then doesn't that mean she has been lying about her sister"

Vs

Aqua:"No she isn't lying about and beside Tommy backup shuichi testimony in the first place"

Kokichi:"If shuichi was the culprit then everything will fall into place don't you all agree"

Vs

Kaito:"No because kaede back up shuichi alibi didn't she?''

3...2...1 CROUCH BIND

THIS IS OUR ANSWER


	25. Class Trial Turning Point

Class Trial Turning Point

Ryoma:"It would seem... yet again our initial assumption was wrong"

Korekiyo:'At this rate we are going in circles to be honest"

Kirumi:"But this proves that Shuichi is innocent, correct?"

Kokichi:"While this may be prove shuichi innocent there is however one more person we need to talk to"

Kaede Mind:"The person he is referring to is....

Three options

Sleep

Me

Shuichi

Me Kaede Mind:"I get it "

In kaede deep darkest mind space

Kaede Mind:"Well it looks like this is the end for me I thought I could end this horrible killing game by doing the unthinkable but in the end I took a friend life"

Kaede Mind:"Im sorry everyone... I'm sorry Maki... I'm sorry sister... Im sorry Shuichi..."

Kaede Mind:"I know this is a selfish request but...shuichi I want you to carry on my wish I want you to protect everyone. I WANT YOU TO SAVE EVERYONE"

Kaede Mind:"This might be the end for me but it is just the start for you so please shuichi carry on my wish"

Fades into nothingness

Shuichi Mind:"Kaede I understand what you want me to do.... But even still what you're asking me is just too cruel...

Shuichi:"But kaede... I-I'm sorry but I will not carry on your wish because you'll do the wish in your own way because that's what friends are for right kaede?"

Shuichi Mind:"Im sorry kaede but I want to protect you and everyone I know you might despise me for what I'm about to do but kaede I just want you to know I lov u-

Cuts at the end

Kaede POV

Kaede:"Well shuichi Im ready"

Kaito:"What are you talking about kaede"

Shuichi"..."

Korekiyo:"It would appear that kaede determination has solidified''

Kaede:"Yup in fact I know who the culprit was all along"

Tenko:"For real tell us then kaede who is the degenerate male who kill maki"

Aqua:"Tell us sister please"

Tommy:"I trust kaede with this It would seem she carried more conviction than before"

Kaede Mind:"The only person who could have done this is..."

Select someone

Will you choose kaede?

Kaede Mind:"No doubt about i-"

Shuichi:"I'm the culprit"


	26. Class Trial Culprit Reveal

Class Trial Culprit Reveal

Kaede Mind:"W-Wait a second Shuichi?!"

Kaede:"Sh-Shuichi what are you doing"

Shuichi:"its ok kaede i'm sorry for dragging you into this but I wanna tell everyone the truth coming from my mouth"

Kaede:"Why WHY SHUICHI your not the culprit I AM"

Rantaro:"Wait a second what is going on"

Korekiyo:"It would seem that kaede wants to protect shuichi life even with a lie my my kaede I didn't think you'll be driven into such a state kehehehe"

Kaede:"It is not a LIE I already prove how shuichi is innocent"

Tsumugi:"Th-That's right if what kaede is saying is true then doesn't that make shuichi innocent"

Shuichi:"No everyone has it all wrong was because you see I killed maki a different way"

Shuichi:"Everything what kaede said was true however she forget the most important piece of the puzzle"

Kaede Mind:"Don't tell me he's talking about..."

Shuichi:"Its ok kaede please tell them"

Kaede:"Why shuichi why why why :("

Shuichi:"Im sorry kaede I didn't want this to happen but in the heat of the moment I did the unthinkable"

Tommy:"Wait but if that's true then why didn't i smell shuichi near the library?"

Kaito:"YEAH unless you can give us evidence to prove it we won't believe your the culprit"

Non-stop-Debate

Camera Interval

SHot-Pull-Ball

Vents

Ceiling Lights

Tommy:"Shuichi Isn't the culprit he was nowhere near the library I can assure you I am not lying

Kaito:"Y-Yeah unless he somehow killed maki with some sort of long range weapon

Miu:"Well duh you dumbfuck the shot pull ball was the fucking murder weapon are your ear clog you goat?!"

Gonta:"Gonta saw and there is no way to kill maki unless you were actually in the library so shuichi is innocent"

Kaede Mind:"I don't wanna do this but shuichi I-"

Tommy:"Shuichi Isn't the culprit he was nowhere near the library I can assure you I am not lying

Kaito:"Y-Yeah unless he somehow killed maki with some sort of long range weapon

Miu:"Well duh you dumbfuck the shot pull ball was the fucking murder weapon are your ear clog you goat?!"

Gonta:"Gonta saw and there is no way to kill maki unless you were actually in the library so shuichi is innocent" Shoots Library Vents   
  


Kaede:"No that's wrong"

Break

Kaede:"Gonta... your wrong there is one way to kill someone in the library without being in the library''

Gonta:"I-Is this tr-true Shuichi :("

Shuichi:"Yes it is true kaede is talking about the vents"

Shuichi:"What i did was that when the camera intervals were off I told kaede I was gonna go to the basement however kaede was stubborn and wanted to follow me however by the time she caught up to me I already roll the shot pull ball in the vents"

Kaede:"... :("

Gonta:"Then shuichi you-you really killed maki one of your friends :(?"

Shuichi:"... :(''

Kokichi:"Isn't it obvious he did killed maki"

Kaito:"Now wait just a minute we haven't even talk about how she was killed like how would shuichi know if the ball was gonna land on her head"

Kirumi:"Yeah your right how did maki have the ball land on her head"

Gonta:"Even if shuichi confess Gonta will believe shuichi is innocent to the very end"

Kaito,Kirumi,Gonta:"HE'S NOT THE CULPRIT"

MASS PANIC DEBATE

Truth Bullets

Flash Of the intervals

Bookcases

Perfume

Kirumi:" Shuichi Couldn't have killed maki in such a short time

Gonta:"Gonta believe in shuichi"

Kaito:"How do we know the shot pull ball landed on maki's head?"

Tommy:"Shuichi already roll the ball in the vents however"

Kokichi:"And because of that you would go to such length for a friend"

Tenko:"Yeah Unless we actually find the clue about it then shuichi is innocent

Aqua: "Shuichi did said he roll the ball in the vents however did he really though and did it hit maki"

Angie:"Atua is awake and says that lady luck was on shuichi side when the shot pull ball roll down the vents"

Miu:"Is not like that hoe was lured in by some distractions

Kaede Mind:"I barely can focus with what's happening to shuichi but even still..."

Kirumi:" Shuichi Couldn't have killed maki in such a short time

Gonta:"Gonta believe in shuichi"

Kaito:"How do we know the shot pull ball landed on maki's head?"

Tommy:"Shuichi already roll the ball in the vents however"

Kokichi:"And because of that you would go to such length for a friend"

Tenko:"Yeah Unless we actually find the clue about it then shuichi is innocent

Aqua:"Shuichi did said he roll the ball in the vents however did he really though and did it hit maki"

Angie:"Atua is awake and says that lady luck was on shuichi side when the shot pull ball roll down the vents"

Miu:"Is not like that hoe was lured in by some distractions

Shoots Flash

Kaede:"I HEAR IT"

BREAK


	27. Class Trial End

Class Trial End

Kaede:"Actually maki did got lured in by some sort of distractions"

Kokichi:"And what is that kaede?"

Shuichi:"She's referring to the flash that happens every 30 seconds I have the picture's I can show you"

Shuichi:" In this picture maki is opening the sliding door, while on this one it would seem that maki went to see what the flash was"

Kaede:"Yup thats what happen"

Kaito:"HEY KAEDE STOP"

Kaede:":("

Kaito:"Why why are you doing this kaede DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN YOUR FRIENDS ESPECIALLY TO SHUICHI"

Kaede:"No is not that is just... I-I WANT TO BELIEVE IN SHUICHI BUT HOW CAN I WHEN HE DIDN'T COMMIT A CRIME"

Kaede:"H-He's about to be executed AND IT'S GONNA BE MY FAULT"

Aqua:"Sister..."

Gonta:"Kaede... :("

Kaede:"Kaito I-"

Kaito:"BELIEVE IN YOUR FRIENDS KAEDE"

Cue Rebuttal Showdown OST

Kaito:"Why kaede... WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE FAITH TO SHUICHI!?"

Rebuttal Showdown

Blades

Faith In Shuichi

Monokuma File 1#

StackBook Cases

Kaito:"I won't believe what your saying kaede... Because SHUICHI WILL NEVER KILL ANYONE, no matter what

ADVANCE

Kaede:"Kaito I-"

Kaito:'Too scared to talk huh!? Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective, but he left to many mistakes!? I mean noeone mention how the stack of book cases were together so unless you can explain that shuichi is Innocent"

Kaede Mind:"Shuichi why I don't want to do this... :("

Kaito:'Too scared to talk huh!? Shuichi is the Ultimate Detective, but he left to many mistakes!? I mean noeone mention how the stack of book cases were together so unless you can explain that shuichi is Innocent" Cuts Stackbook cases files

Kaede:"I'll CUT YOUR WORDS"

BREAK

Kaede:"You want proof on the mistakes that shuichi left behind kaito?!"

Kaito:"YEAH SHOW ME THE PROOF WITHOUT PROOF I WON'T BELIEVE YOU"

Kaede:"Do you see... these stackbook cases see how they were all neatly stack and when the shot pull ball hit maki they weren't stack together?"

Kaito:"Y-yeah so what of it?"

Shuichi:"It means that what I said about me putting the shot pull ball in the vents is true kaito..."

Kaito:"Shuichi no...:"

Kaede:"Kaito Im sorry"

Kaito:"I thought you were better than this kaede, you know you always speak to us and rally us and to think that you'll give up on shuichi is just..."

Shuichi:"Its not her fault though I killed Maki not Kaede Kaito so please go easy on her.. :("

Kaito:"..."

Aqua:"Sister...Shuichi... I-I don't want this to be true :("

Rantaro:"It is something i wish i never had to agree with but unfortunately shuichi said everything that make him the murderer"

Kirumi:"It is shame however but we must put our faith into what shuichi said I believe in the shuichi we come to know so far"

Shuichi:"Im so sorry everyone especially to you kaede I didn't want to hurt you in any way"

Kaede;"Well I'm a mess why shuichi why WOULD YOU SAY YOU KILLED MAKI"

Shuichi:"Kaede... please tell everyone how it ended"

Kaede:"Why shuichi WHY"

Shuichi:"This is my final wish as a former friend of you kaede so please do it for me"

Kaede Mind:"Cries"


	28. Closing Argument

Closing Argument

Closing Argument

Cue closing Argument OST

ACT 1

Kaede:"This all began when me and culprit found the sliding door, we decided to keep it a secret however my sister found out about it"

Kaede:"After a while the culprit told me he wanted to see if the mastermind was gonna go through the door as he put some dust on the card reader and found out that the dust has been removed"

Kaede:"We decided to go ask Miu for help, and In a day she was able to make the camera intervals for the library although we didn't tell Miu why we got it in the first place

Act 2

Kaede:''It was around this time that me and the culprit decided to put the camera intervals in place, however it would seem that culprit decided to keep one interval to trick me into thinking it went off

Kaede:"At the same time when we parted ways that the culprit return to the library and stack books next to the vents as some sort of stepping stool so the shot pull ball could go safer and smoother

Kaede:"After that culprit got his camera intervals tested it out if it works, and was ready to execute his plan however the culprit had a thorn in his plan because of the one simple mistake

Act 3

Kaede:''The mistake that the culprit left behind was the evidence of the vents and how it was stack neatly the culprit could have removed it at the end however decided not perhaps because of there carelessness

Kaede:"A day before the day of the murder was when monokuma told everyone where if noeone died in the next 24 hours everyone will be killed, and he told everyone the first person to kill gets to go home scott free

Kaede:"This cause people to go to a panic however this is what resulted in maki in making her fatal mistake"

Act 4

Kaede:"The day where the culprit strike maki decided she wanted to end this killing game once and for so at around the 24 hour mark she decided to head on into the library without telling anyone"

Kaede:"Me and and the culprit were together on lookout for some suspicious individuals and that's when the culprit told me they received a notification that the camera intervals were off''

Kaede:"The culprit wanted to see who was down at the basement, so they went on ahead leaving me behind however to the culprit surprised I want to go with them however by that time there plan was sent in motion"

Act 5

Kaede;"The culprit prepared the vent trap and roll down the shot pull ball down the vents, and by the time I caught up with them it was already too late

Kaede:"Unfortunately to her surprised she was caught into the culprit trap, and when she saw that flash she breath her finally breathe

Kaede:''We all ran into what the culprit think was the mastermind however when the class trial happen they know that their plan failed

Kaede:"So Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Detective Did I Say Everything Right?"

COMPLETE 


	29. Post Trial

Post Trial

Shuichi:"Yes kaede you said it perfectly nice job kaede"

Kaede:" :("

Gonta:"So shuichi killed Maki but why shuichi why would you killed a friend :(((("

Shuichi:"Im sorry Gonta the reason on why I did this inhuman act was because I wanted to protect everyone"

Shuchi:"I wanted to protect everyone here your all my precious friend I wanted to end this killing game by killing the mastermind but in the end I took a friend life"

Tsumugi:"But in the end it didn't work in your favor"

Shuichi:"Yeah Im sorry everyone I understand if everyone hates me after all I killed someone ME I KILLED MAKI Harukawa A FRIEND WHO DESERVED TO LIVE UNLIKE ME"

Kaede:"Shuichi I-i im sorry"

Shuichi:"Don't be Kaede after all I killed someone not you kaede I'm just sorry for everything kaede"

Angie:"Atua says.... He forgives Shuichi for confessing his sins''

Miu:"Well to be honest I don't really give a shit but rip poochi"

Monokuma:"OK OK CAN WE STOP WITH THIS SENTIMENTAL CRAP AT LEAST LET'S SAVE IT AT THE END OF THE CLASS TRIAL HUHUHUHUHU"

Momonosuke:"It would have seem we have reach at the ending"

Monophanie:"What a sad story to end"

Monokuma:"Now then my fellow students please vote using your device next to the podium"

Monokuma:"Make sure to vote if you don't vote you'll get executed huhuhuhu"

Kaede Mind:"Why shuichi :("

Shuichi:"Everyone don't feel scared vote me I'm not scared"

Kaede:"Shuichi why WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BE BRAVE"

Shuichi:"is because I don't want to see people sad :("

Kaito:"Shuichi... :("

Monokuma:"Anyways vote now"

A weird looking device starts lighting up on the podium. It would seem that we need to vote but do I really want to? No shuichi entrusted me with his wish and I'll do it even if it means people hating me...

Vote For?

Vote's Tsumugi :)

Monokuma:"Now then let us see the votes did all of you choose correctly or did you all failed we shall find out please have your attention in the big screen please"

A big giant screen appears next to monokuma and the names of everyone

Shuichi 16 votes

Tsumugi 1 vote :)

Monokuma:"Now then who will be chosen as the blackened let us find out"

A weird looking lottery machine appears out of nowhere and I assume it us but 8-bit version it spins until it lands on Shuichi Saihara Loud music starts playing and coins starts to come out

FINISHED

A+

CLASS TRIAL OVER  
  


Monokuma:"The culprit for this case was SHUICHI SAIHARA AHAHHAHAHAHAH"

Shuichi:"Good"

Gonta:"What do you mean good Shuichi your about to be executed :("

Kaito:"Shuichi even if you did killed maki your my friend so Im gonna choose to believe you even after what you did for us you wanted to protect us that I'll trust you with"

Kirumi:"Me to I'll fulfilled my duty as a maid and see your wish come true shuichi"

Aqua:"Yeah me too shuichi you and sis were close, but I like hanging out with you and too think it'll come to a end like this is just :("

Tommy:"Shuichi I would never imagine you killing anyone however you prove to us that you had good intentions instead of malicious one I will believe in you even in death"

Rantaro:"Shuichi is a bro and I trust my bro shuichi saved everyone"

Kokichi:"How he started this killing game in the first place"

Miu:"Well stfu you man hoe shuichi did kill someone however if he didn't we all would be dead a long time ago"

Rantaro:"Exactly which is why even though he killed someone I trust in him"

Shuichi:"Your all too nice and you all choose to forgive me why WHY I KILLED A FRIEND YOU ALL SHOULD HATE ME BE DISGUSTED BY ME BY THE BETRAYAL I DID"

Kokichi:"Its true buttt shuichi was the only person who I really talk to here so"

Tenko:"Wow take it from kokichi the lowest of them all to say that"

Kokichi:" I KNOW DAMMIT why is why this hurts that he's about to leave I wish he could stay with us"

Tenko:"Even though shuichi is a guy, and he did kills someone he will be the only one who I'll forgave and maybe if he was alive longer someone who i'll respect"

Himiko:''Shuichi was always interested in my magic unlike mostly everyone it'll be lonely once he's gone :("

Korekiyo:"Shuichi was definitely an interesting person to be around. I learn new information when I spend time with him. It's a great shame but I'll forgive you shuichi."

Gonta:"Shuichi taught me how to be gentleman, Gonta will never forget what shuichi taught Gonta :("

Kaede:"Shuichi I will never understand why you did this you took the fall for me but why shuichi WHY ME I'M JUST A NORMAL PERSON"

Shuichi:"Kaede... your my friend no matter what happens your always my friend friends always help each other in time of crisis because friends look out for each other no matter the situations"

Kaede:"Shuichi I- I want you to stay here with us with everyone with me :("

Shuichi:"Im sorry kaede I wish we can but that isn't gonna happen :("

Tsumugi:"Shuichi you were such a good friend you always gave me advice in cosplaying, and not only that but you also listen to my cosplay stories I always did felt better after talking about it so thank you shuichi for everything"

Ryoma:"Shuichi... I-I don't know what to say to be honest if it weren't for you i'll most likely would have keep to myself you gave me the confidence to be around people, and now you gave me motivation to keep on moving forward i'll see your wish come true"

Angie:"Atua forgives Shuichi as he always listens to Atua Prayers, and helps me with the arts and crafts, may your soul find forever peace Shuichi Saihara.

Shuichi:"All of you I- I don't deserve this type of friendship this is gonna be hard when I go"

Monokuma:"Ok so like are we done or what"

Monokuma:"JUST KIDDING I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT ANYWAYS TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT TIME"

Kaede:"pu-Punishment!?"

Monokuma:"Well didn't i told everyone if you find the culprit they alone will be punish for killing someone right it even says in the rule c'mon brats I didn't waste MONEY AND MY TIME FOR THIS CRAP"

Kaito:"NO WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE SHUICHI FROM US"

Monokuma:"Huh?"

As Monokuma said that the exials began to appear trying to get shuichi however it seems the students refused to give shuichi up

Monokuma:"Grrrr WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS MOVE PEASANTS THE TIME FOR PUNISHMENT IS AT NYYY"

Gonta:"Gonta will protect shuichi, because he believe in shuichi as a friend"

Rantaro;"Me to i'll do anything to protect shuichi"

Miu:"Well count me the fuck in lets take down this son of bitches"

Himiko:"i can use my magic to warp us all out"

Kokichi:"Himiko for once i'm gonna say DO IT NOW"

Himiko:"Nyeh I need mp i'll take some time though"

Kaede:"I'll help u himiko I'll-"

Before I get to finished the sentence we all heard shuichi cry

Shuichi:"EVERYONE STOP PLEASE"

Kaito:"Why shuichi why do you want us to stop is what you said was a lie are you gonna give up LIKE THIS"

Shuichi:''NO IM GONNA TELL EVERYONE TO STOP SO I CAN GO ALONE AND FACE MY PUNISHMENT"

Aquah:"Shuichi..."

Shuichi:"Everyone I'm sorry but thank you all for trying please never give up. I know all of you can escape this killing game and become good friends."

Monokuma:"Well then I prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara"

Shuichi:"EVERYONE END THIS KILLING GAME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN I'll BE WITH EVERYONE LAST ONE OF YOU IN SPIRIT''

Monokuma:"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME"

Shuichi:"And kaede I love you"

Kaede::O"


	30. Execution #1

Execution #1

GAME OVER SHUICHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT

Shuichi Gets Put In the center of the class trial while everyone has to watch from a few feet away. And from the blink of an eye a chain graph into a shuichi neck dragging him away in a special room which I believe is the punishment.

Shuichi is place in a detective scene where he has a certain amount of time to put the pieces together or else the gun pointed on his head will go off

The Punishment is called

Sayonara Sucker

Executioner:Monokuma

Executed:Shuichi Saihara

Shuichi processed to put the pieces together that was left behind in the crime scene however he only has 60 seconds remaining before he dies

Kaede:"C'mon shuichi YOU CAN DO IT "

Kaito:"YEAH SHUICHI YOU GOT THIS"

While Shuichi was trying to solve the case everyone was cheering on shuichi in order for him to succeed however in return we got nothing but

Despair...

As the finishing touch of the crime scene he was able to put the pieces together however to our surprised it would seem that the screen turn static for a moment until the horrifying image we saw will be ingrained for us for the rest of our lives

Shuichi became one with pieces of evidence his stomach was ripped open from one of the monokuma who I assume is the killer for this execution. While the shuchi mouth was dripping with blood, and shuichi legs were torn off from his body. And at the end it says

NOEONE SURVIVES A EXECUTION

Follow by a monokuma laugh in the background

It was at this moment we knew the true meaning of despair.

At the end we all stood in silent shocked to what we all just witness happen to our friend Shuichi who was alive just a couple of seconds ago butchered


	31. Chapter 1 A Deadly Deception END

Chapter 1 A Deadly Deception END

Monokuma:"OMG EXTREME I MAY HAVE GONE A LITTLE OVERBOARD BUT THE ADRENALINE RUSH GOT THROUGH ME"

Monophanie:BLELELE LELELELELELELEL

Momonosuke:"Omg This is HORRIBLE BUT ALSO AWESOME"

Monokid:"Hmph that brat what a damn shame oh well"

Monotaro:"I-I is this really real"

Monokuma:"OH IT'S REAL ALRIGHT EVERYTHING YOU SAW WAS REAL AS IT CAN GET"

Kaede:"So you're telling EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEN TO SHUICHI ISN'T FAKE?"

Monkuma:"Nope it's all REAL REAL GET IT R E A L"

Miu:"EHHHHHHHHHHH THIS CAN'T BE REAL"

Monokuma:"Well I mean that could not happen to you if you stay here forever but if you wanna escape NOW YOU KNOW THE RISK HUHUHUHUHUHU"

Monokuma and the Monocubs all leave the stage at once leaving us speechless

Kaito:"I-I I can't believe this THIS IS A DREAM RIGHT GUYS?!"

Korekiyo:"Unfortunately no It isn't a dream shuichi did died"

Kaede:"Shuichi SHUICHI :("

Tsumugi:"Weren't shuichi final words..."

Kaede:"Process to cry her heart out"

Rantaro:"Shuichi bro why HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THAT"

Gonta:"Gonta Is conflicted but Gonta still believes in shuichi Wish"  
  


Kirumi:"I agree with Gonta even if he did his wish for all of us to escape together to be friends have not change"

Ryoma:"Yes I still want to finish his wish that he left for all of us no matter what"

Kaito:"His wish huh!"

Kokichi:"Kaito are you ok?"

Kaito:"NO I'M PISSED BUT THE PERSON WHO IM PISSED AT THE MOST IS... KAEDE!"

Before I began to realize kaito slap me by the face

Tenko:"OK STOP KAITO YOU DO NOT HURT A GIRL"

Gonta:"Gonta agrees THAT WASN'T GENTLEMEN LIKE"

Kaito:"WHY KAEDE WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING HE PASS HIS WISH TO YOU KAEDE, AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE ALL SILENT"

Kaede:"..."

Tommy:"Kaito as the ultimate cop I'll ask you to refrain yourself from doing that ever again or there will be consequences"

Aqua:"Big sis are you ok?"

Kaede:"NO IM NOT OK IM A MESS AND NOT ONLY THAT SHUICHI CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR ME BEFORE HE DIED AND I-I ALSO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM BUT HE'S DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!"

I then decided to run away from everyone and return to my room and cry myself to sleep. That is all I can really do at that moment... Shuichi, why would you take the fall for me? I killed Maki not you :(

Kaede:"I want this nightmare to be over with already"

As i began to close my eyes all i could think of is shuichi last words I love you and with that i fell asleep

Chapter 1 A Deadly Deception Ending

Surviving Students

18 (Deceased Maki, Shuichi)

16 students remaining.


End file.
